


Perfection

by KibaSin



Series: Perfection [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a secret no one was supposed to no about, but unfortunately Kagome wishes to be free. Her inuyoukai heritage, and perfection draw in one certain demon lord. Now, Sesshoumaru wishes to have her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

 **Please note that** this story was written when I was around twelve years old, just coming into my fan fiction days, and thus is very, very,  _very_ old. I started writing in an attempt to rid myself of the depression and hurt that I felt every day within my household during my younger sister's cancer,  _not_ because I was extremely talented in the art of story telling. There was absolutely  _zero_ commas within this story, the grammar is sub-par at best, and there are many different instances where I used the wrong spelling for what I had meant to type.

If you find yourself currently grimancing at the thought, please feel free to leave now. I will merely shake my head at you if you attempt to tell me in any way that I was a horrid writer ten years ago, as it does nothing to reflect my current skill level.

* * *

 

Kagome sat staring up at the stars above her mother's large estate. Today was her 16th birthday and unlike most people Kagome wished she wasn't with her family.

Well she couldn't exactly call them family, more like the people who hate her the most. She sighed thinking about it. She understood why her sister didn't like her because there were many reason but her mother… well she never understood.

Kagome's mother Lady Yukena of high blood and class was rich and they didn't get along very well. Though her mother wasn't apart of the Youkai Four, which ruled the north, south, east, and west she was just one step under.

Her father had died many years ago and she missed him. That was understandable since when her father was alive Kagome was free. Not anymore since her mother hated that her younger daughter was… prefect as she called it. Her mother for some dumb reason wanted Kikyo to be better then her and she loved her more.

Her sister Kikyo was mainly jealous that her younger sister was more beautiful then she. Plus they had always fought and never got along so she understood why her sister didn't like her.

Kagome's a full-blooded Shiro-Inu and from others she's met they say she has a beautiful scent. She is prefect when it comes to looks and she's intelligent. Well of course she; she spent most of her time in the library instead of anywhere else.

She sighed again and looked back into her room. How she longed to leave this place and never return. Kagome didn't want to leave her friends but she didn't like leaving here. She wished every night that someone would take her away and love her but since she turned 16 she wasn't sure if that would ever happen.

Her mother had kept her hidden from the word ever since her father passed away. When she did go out her had to wear a dark colored cloak with a hood that covered her face. She wasn't allowed to be seen and her mother always said she'd think about giving her away to a noble men after Kikyo was mated.

She didn't want to just be bought like some pet. She growled low in her throat thinking about it her aura shone with rage. She wanted to be loved not given to someone who would treat her like some prize.

Calming herself Kagome walked into her room. It wasn't that big but it fit her perfectly and she liked it. It was made in different reds and she felt like she was swimming in blood. Mmmm blood how she longed to kill something with her claws.

She would go out tomorrow and make sure got to kill something. Her mother never said she couldn't go into the forest as long as she stayed away from people. Her mother never did want her to have friends or companions but she had got past that.

A few years ago she had met a taijiya and monk in the village just west of the estate. They had been traveling together and stopped in town for a short visit, which turned into living there.

A laugh escaped her lips when she thought of all the times Sango had hit the monk with her boomerang like weapon. Miroku who was a lecherous monk seemed to fancy fondling her backside in public.

Kagome had also met a kitsune who lived with his own family in a cave to the south. He wasn't hiding or being hidden but he liked to play and always made her laugh. Little Shippo was just so cute and she longed to have a family like his. They loved each other unlike hers. Shippo had always asked her why he couldn't see her face and she would change the subject because she didn't want him to know she was hidden from the world around her.

She turned and looked into a mirror on her wall. She didn't understand why someone would think her prefect but who cared. As long as she did as her mother asked she would be fine and be able to live without a beating.

Her cheekbones were high, her face the shape of a delicate oval, and what some called a endearingly pointed chin, though not too much. Her nose that used to be childish was now pert, her lips full but not pouting, her eyes azure, and her eyelashes were like sooty fans against her skin when she closed them. Her hair was let down and fan out over her shoulders. Unlike her mother and sister her hair was like ocean waves, and held a healthy glow to it. The black with silver wisps went perfectly with her kimono.

Looking closer you could make out two straight but gently curving silver markings on each cheek. A small but bold, creamy yet pale cross upon her forehead, and if you were looking close enough you'd see the small blue flames lapping at the edges. Her fangs were prefect as well and she smiled at her reflection.

Looking down she looked at the outfit she was wearing. It fit her curves but was loose enough to walk without complications. It was a black color but shone like ivory. The hems were silver and the sleeves long. She lifted her hand and looked at the beautifully shaped claws and up toward the markings on her wrist. She had them on her ankles and around her waist as well.

Eyes twinkling as she went to climb into her not large but not to small bed. It fit into her room just nicely without touching any other object. Well with the exception of her bedside table.

She turned one last time looking out of her window toward the stars. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her. When it didn't she sighed and got out of bed. Her silky outfit flowed behind her as she went back out onto her balcony.

Her mind just wouldn't sleep tonight and that was fine she didn't need to sleep anyways. No not as much as she did at least. A breeze floated by licking at her ivory skin and she inhaled as much as she could.

Letting the air out of her lungs Kagome looked up at the moon. It seemed to haunt her and yet made her want to leapt from her balcony and run far away. She shivered when the wind picked up but giggled when thinking of Sango and Miroku.

Tomorrow well today she would go to the village and see them. At least she'd have something to do. Her gaze landed on the eastern horizon hoping that it didn't take to long for the sun to rise today.

Her eyes closed as she wished once again that she could leave from this life. She crossed her fingers unconsciously and wished with all of her heart.

She didn't see the figure standing in the corner of her room. He was tall and held a warming smile. He was like smoke watching her and nodded when she wished to be free, and live a life away from her mother and sister.

For now though Kagome would have to wait before she got her wish and for now she would still be hidden away. When she left the balcony to return to her room the figure vanished.

* * *

 


	2. The Village of High Stone

Kagome leapt to her feet when the sun began to rise over the horizon. She loved watching the sun come up over the hills and the light hit the little huts and land before it making it pretty reds, oranges, whites, and yellows mixed together.

She sat on the edge of her balcony rail her legs hanging over the other side as if she were to jump from it. She gaze set forward when she felt a presence behind her she turned and thought she saw something but shook her head and watched as the sun rose higher into the air.

The shadowy figure smiled when she tried to find where he was. She couldn't see him he knew because he was a man made of dust and wind until his task was done and he could rest in peace. That's right he's no living being but he has a task set and that task is to make the young maiden before him free from her cage. Yes she was perfect in everyone's eyes but even she deserved to wonder as she wished. If people watched as she past or gawked at her beauty let them but don't lock her away from the world. He would set her free.

'Soon my daughter, soon,' the figure thought and once again faded into the shadows to await the arrival of their lord and he'd urge her to leave the house when he was near.

Kagome wrapped her hair around her fingers in her hair as she watched the sun come up. It was a slow process yes but beautiful all the same.

She knew that Sango and Miroku wouldn't be awake at this hour but in a few more they would. Then she'd put on her cloak and go to see them even if she couldn't take off her hood until they were inside the hut they owned.

* * *

Hours past and finally Kagome felt it was the right time to leave. Sango was always up by this time and Miroku would be 'exercising' demons even when he really wasn't.

She couldn't see how he just lied to get money. Kagome hated to lie and thus she never did not even to her mother… her torturer…

No that wasn't right Kikyo tortured her and her mother kept her prisoner. Yes that was a better way to put it. She began looking for her black cloak, which she had to wear or she couldn't leave the estate.

Upon finding it she slipped it over her head and straightened it once it hit the floor beneath her. Her kimono had bunched and she pulled one arm inside her cloak to straighten it as well. Once done she put her hand back through the long sleeves that covered her hands and hung toward the ground. Kagome raised a hand and pulled her hood over her head letting it fall over her face until ending just above her lips.

If you were to look upon her then you'd see only black shaped as a figure. The only skin visible would be her lips, chin, and long neck, nothing more. A frown crossed her lips as she looked through the transparent fabric. She could see through but they couldn't see her.

Walking from her room quickly she grabbed a pouch and tucked it inside her sleeve. She never left without money since she'd be gone for hours and would need at least water. Without being able to pay she'd have to go out into the forest and she didn't need to do that when they had more then enough money for the entire village.

Her form seemed to float down the halls as she past the servants. All seemed sadden that the beautiful creature was hidden from the world but none of them stood a chance against Lady Yukena or Lady Kikyo.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice sounded behind her.

Hiding a sigh of disappointment Kagome turned toward the inuyoukai female behind her. Her sister had blue eyes as well but they were dark and nearly black. Her hair was straight and a deep brown in color. She wore a bright red kimono that had yellow petals floating across the shoulders.

"The same place I always do my dear sister," Kagome replied her voice devoid of all emotion.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I don't see what you like about the Village of High Stone it's a dump. Remember though sister dear don't remove the cloak or mother will be every displeased," she said jealously clear in her eyes.

It was not something Kagome wasn't used to. She did this everyday and went through the same thing because her sister knew her routine. Everyday her sister came out and said the same thing before going her own way. And the jealous looks Kagome was used to as well. She knew her sister longed to be her though not in every sense. No Kikyo wished for her beauty, musical voice, wisdom, intelligence, and everything besides being hated by their mother.

Kikyo was always her mother's favorite and when her mother found she had given birth to a more beautiful child she hadn't wanted to hurt her. No their mother wanted Kikyo to feel like she was everything and in the beginning mother almost said to hell with Kikyo and started over with Kagome because she was temping… and every man would want her. Her mother was to attached to Kikyo though and decided that if she made Kagome's life miserable she got rid of the beauty; though that wasn't true.

"Hm," Kagome said waiting for her sister to leave. Kikyo was never one to get one over on her. Kagome could easily beat her at anything because unknown to them she'd had training when younger from the man who had trained their father. A very wise inu and he even handed down his prized sword because she'd trained so hard even after her father's death.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes on the person she longed to be. She wouldn't temp her sister into fighting her though because she wasn't that stupid. Kikyo could easily sense the power coming off her sister in waves and wasn't going to try and beat it. "Leave then sister dear," she said.

"Very well," Kagome said turning and walking away.

Kikyo watched as Kagome walked down the hallway. She longed to be her. Noble men would flock to mate or marry her and not just because of her beauty. People would also come to her because of her kind nature. Kagome was strong and fierce but she held a gentleness and kind nature that made her perfect. How she hated her and thus she did everything she could to make her life worst though lately she couldn't even haze her younger sister. It seemed Kagome was starting to just ignore her more then anything.

Kagome used demon speed to reach the front door but not before her mother stood before it stopping her from leaving. This was new and Kagome moved her head to one side to ask her mother what she wanted. Never before had her mother asked her where she went or why as long as she had on her cloak.

"Where do you think you're going Kagome?" Yukena asked looking at Kagome. Like Kagome her eyes were light blue but unlike Kagome's they didn't cut like ice but seemed to be light like the sky. Her hair also straight was more like Kikyo's and no one would have guessed Kagome got her figure her mother. Her mother held more curves then Kagome did and her beauty wasn't as good. Her hair didn't glow but seemed dull brown and she stared at her daughter in boredom.

"The village mother," Kagome replied not wanting to anger her mother.

Yukena circled Kagome trying to tell if she was lying. When she was certain her youngest told the truth and stood before her. "Why do you go to this village so often my young one?" she said venom in her voice as she finished.

"It is refreshing to get out with other people even if they cannot see me mother," Kagome said indifferently. She told no lies though Sango had seen her once when she was drinking from a stream and Sango had been hunting.

"I see why do you not just spend time with the servants?" Yukena said. She didn't like the idea of Kagome going out but she allowed it so her daughter didn't just run off and never come back. Though she didn't like Kagome deep down she was her daughter and she didn't just want her running off without saying anything. She'd known over the years just locking her away would force out her animalistic nature and she would have jumped from her balcony never to be seen again.

"The air is fresher and once in a while it is nice to run through the forest," Kagome said smiling at the thought.

Yukena nodded knowingly. Even she loved to run through the forest at times just to feel like the inuyoukai she was. It made her feel free and made her feel better when in troubling times. She hadn't know she'd past this trait on to her youngest daughter because she always spent time with Kikyo and she'd said she hated dashing through the forest. Something about it made her feel too much like the animal she was and it would ruin her kimono.

"Very well," she said moving aside and but before Kagome exited she grabbed her upper arm. "Don't take off your hood unless in the forest and you don't sense anyone," she hissed.

Kagome nodded and watched as her mother walked up the staircase. That was very new because her mother had smiled softly when she mentioned running through the forest. Maybe there was something they had in common but she still held a seed of hatred for her captor. That would never change because Kagome had been free until her father died and then she found herself locked away like a bird in a cage until five years ago when she was allowed into the forest to run and found the village.

Sprinting she decided to pay a visit to little Shippo since she could be out all day. Sango would most likely be either off on business or talking with others in the village.

She seemed like a flash of black as she ran toward the cave not far from the estate. Everyone knew the kitsune family lived there but no one bothered with them because they were kind.

Kagome came to a stop once she neared the cave. She didn't want to scare them into a fight like she had at one time. It wasn't like they scared her in true fox form but she didn't want to scare them.

Shippo had been sitting outside the cave when the dark hooded woman walked into the clearing. He looked up and watched through narrowed eyes, as she seemed to sniff the air. He knew Kagome-san always wore a black, or dark purple cloak but he always made sure it was Kagome-san before going to close.

The cloaked figure raised an elegant hand, the sleeves falling down its arms showing off lethal claws and shimmering silver strips. The hand came up and grabbed the front of the cloaks hood before slowly pulling it over its head.

Shippo's eyes light up and the bouncing ball of fur jumped to his feet running toward the figure. "Kagome-san," he yelled grabbing a hold of her waist when he jumped up to her.

"Hello Shippo," she said grabbing him and twisting in a circle. Her hands held him paws making sure her claws didn't hurt him and she spun.

"Ah Kagome-sama what a pleasure to see you again," another male fox said coming from the cave. He was tall and held the looking of his son but older. Kagome had yet to learn his name because they didn't want to get to attached to one another.

"Good morning," Kagome said. She smiled showing off her white fangs as they glimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh Kagome-sama is that you?" the female called from inside. She came out and like her son had a head full of red hair but her eyes were a darker green.

Kagome merely giggled and placed Shippo on her shoulder. He was so cute and she saw the glimmer in his eyes before he bounced over to his father.

"Oh here I brought you some money," Kagome said pulling out the second coin pouch she'd pulled off Kikyo a few weeks ago. It was nature for her to bring money to them so they could go into town and purchase what they needed in return Kagome got to rest and play with Shippo.

"We thank you Kagome-sama," Shippo's mother said walking forward and taking it.

"Hai and this time we have a gift for you," Shippo said grinning.

"There's no need," Kagome said. She put her hands up trying to get them to reconsider put his mother went straight in and brought out an elegant kimono with a haori and hakama's. Though Kagome didn't wear this type of kimono often she found them easier to run in then a female style.

"We want you to have it Kagome-sama. I've been working on it for so long and I wish for you to wear it," the female said holding it out.

Kagome smiled and took it folding it out looking it over. It was beautiful (same style as Sesshoumaru's different colors and design). Black was the main color and purple was the other. The hakamas were completely black in color and the haori had purple on the sleeves ends. Also there was purple on the right shoulder down until about her the beginning of her arm and down the back a bit. It held designs in the sleeves of hexagons with circle on the inside; black in color among the purple. Its obi was silver with a light blue weaved within.

"Arigatou, its beautiful," Kagome said breathless as she looked at it. She really didn't deserve this but she wouldn't want to hurt their feeling by refusing.

"There's armor that comes with it," the male said bringing out shimmering black armor made of demon bones. It had a silver outline and spikes came from the metal connecting the front to back. The piece would be on her right side she could tell by looking at it. A female's armor she knew and decided she'd take the gift and wear it.

The female brought her inside and instantly took off Kagome's cloak. The black female kimono came off and Kagome first put on the haori and spun in it. It fit like a glove and knew the kitsune had been working on it for quite some time. Her hakamas were pulled up and they made her up on a tight black obi, which was tied so it wouldn't be seen under her armor. Then they helped her put on the light yet steady armor and they silver obi went on over it. She looked down and smiled at the way she looked.

"Arigatou," she said pulling her cloak over her head. She tore a hole in the sleeve so the metal piece over her shoulder didn't stretch the fabric. She also had a boa, which she had left here and took it wrapping it over her right left shoulder.

"Now dear take off the cloak I had a hood made into your haori so you no longer have to wear it," the female said as Kagome wrapped the boa over her shoulder.

She looked at them and saw the look of disappointment the female was giving her. Slowly she took off her boa and cloak and watched as the kitsune pulled up the transparent hood over her eyes.

"All you have to do is say 'be gone' and the hood will vanish and then 'come back' and the hood will return to the fabric. Its magic dear so it will not be there when you tell it 'be gone'," the kitsune said as she stepped back from her.

Kagome nodded and once again thanked them before running off toward the village. Upon arriving she got several curious looks and some pulled out weapons. She looked down and noticed that this though hiding her form made her appear lethal; deadly. You could see her claws at the bottom of the sleeves but nothing more and she looked down at the black boots she hadn't noticed the kitsune put on her feet.

The hood worked the same making sure only her lips, chin, and neck could be seen. She walked passed them and heard, "Stop youkai!"

Turning Kagome saw Sango walking up to her with her boomerang in one hand. She seemed to have a determined look and Kagome smiled. They didn't know who she was because they were used to her cloak and didn't know she was the same person.

"Sango-chan," her voice came out like music on the breeze. She saw Sango stop and smile all of a sudden before turning to the others.

"Don't worry I know this youkai. She won't hurt you," Sango told the other villagers who calmed and went back to what they were doing.

"Kagome-chan what happened to your cloak. You look ready for battle," Sango said walking over to her friend. Sango was just a bit shorter then the inuyoukai before her and saw Kagome's lips curve back into a smirk showing off her fangs.

"The kitsunes' gave of Shippo's family gave me this gift," Kagome said.

"Really?" Sango squealed taking Kagome's hand in her own. She was mindful of her friend's claws but pulled her along through the crowd toward her own hut. "That must be why the male though he won't tell me his name wanted me to make that armor."

"You made this armor Sango-chan?" Kagome said looking down at it.

"Hai I made it but he must have turned it black and silver because I didn't do that," Sango giggled pulling her into the hut.

Kagome sat down and waited until Sango covered the door to pull down her hood. She smiled at her friend who allows seemed taken with her beauty.

"All you need is to wear that sword what was it was called Toki something," Sango said going back to the battle part.

"Tokiron the blade meant to bring death Sango-chan," Kagome said thinking back to her glimmering blade. She hadn't used it in a while maybe she would go out and practice later on.

"Hai, hai but still wear that and people really would be afraid of you Kagome-chan. I've never seen you look better," Sango said pouring tea for her friend.

"Arigatou Sango-chan," Kagome said when Sango handed her the tea.

"No problem," Sango said leaning against her weapon and smiling at her friend. "Miroku-san should be back soon," Sango said.

"Hmm… indeed isn't his monk duty's usually done by now?" Kagome said.

Sango nibbled at her bottom lip before nodding. Kagome smirked and said, "maybe he's found a village girl to bare his child."

"He better not have," Sango jumped to her feet pulling Kagome's hood over her face and tugging at her to follow.

Kagome followed like a good girl and watched as they passed the many shops in High Stone. It really was a good place to be once you got used to the smell of under bathed ningens'. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to smell but it was better then staying locked up in an estate.

They walked passed a clothing shop and the shopkeeper eyed them. "Oi Sango-san. You lookin' for Miroku-sama?" he called.

"Hai Killian-san have you seen him?" Sango said looking the old man right in the eye.

"Yah 'bout couple minutes 'go. 'E went off 'hat way Sango-san," Killian sad smiling at the demoness behind her.

"Arigatou. Come Kagome-chan," Sango said going off toward the west like Killian had pointed. She walked not to far when she saw the lechorous monk talking to some of the village girls. Her eyes narrowed and she walked up to him, and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?" Miroku said turning and saw Sango. He looked behind her and looked at the youkai. "Youkai leave this place," he said walking up and felt his robes being pierced by the youkai's armor.

"Miroku-san that's Kagome-chan. Now where have you been?" Sango said poking him in the chest once he backed away from Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, what a pleasure to you again," Miroku said looking over at his friend. He saw the smile that formed on her lips and smiled himself. His smile was innocent when he turned to Sango, "What do you mean Sango-san?"

"Fine I'll ask them," Sango said and walked over to the village girls. She began talking with them and Kagome could hear everything they were saying. It seemed Miroku had asked but they refused.

Miroku looked forlorn when Sango returned fire blazing in her eyes. She grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him back toward their hut. Kagome held a smirk the whole way.

"Sango-san there is no need for this," Miroku said stumbling behind her.

"No need we go through every morning," Sango said walking past the giggling girls and laughing adults.

Kagome merely shook her head and when they entered the hut took off her hood. She smiled at them both and watched through narrowed eyes as Miroku came up to her and held her hand.

"I must say Kagome-sama I wish you'd bare my children. You're a beauty among women and they would be just as beautiful as you," Miroku said a far away look on his face.

Kagome glared at him and her gaze dropped to the hand holding hers. She could see Sango blazing in the back pulling up her weapon to slam it over his head but shook hers.

Sango grinned and watched as Kagome glared again but got no response from the monk. Sango sighed and waited until Kagome was done with him before having her fun.

Kagome growled low in her throat making Miroku look into her red eyes. "Let go my hand before I remove the offending appendage," she snarled and looked down at her hand. She gripped it allowing her claws to sink into his skin and saw him pale.

"Gomen Kagome-sama onegai let go," Miroku said looking down at his pain filled wrist as she sank her claws a little more before letting go. It hadn't gone deep enough to bleed but enough to warn.

"That's the fourteenth time Miroku-san next time the hand comes off," Kagome breathed seeing him flinch. She smirked and watched as Sango stood.

_SLAM!_

Sango watched as the now unconscious monk fell to the floor before getting more tea for Kagome.

They had been talking for hours before Kagome said she'd better go. Sango watched from the hut as her friend walked toward the estates. It really was a shame she wasn't allowed to walk around without that hood over her face. Sighing Sango walked back inside to wait until the monk awoke from his sleep.


	3. Midnight Run

Kagome began walking back toward her home, as others would call it. From where she stood you could easily make out the estate. It was such a large building made of dark wood. The towers were the easiest to see from where she stood now. The rose over the treetops and with her youkai vision she could make out the guards walking around the walkways. The deep greens and browns were quite beautiful during the night.

As she walked along the path she watched as moonlight flowers began to open around her. It was as if they were opening just to greet her as she passed and a smile tugged at her smiles. Such beauty from one innocent flower, it really was something made of true beauty. They seemed to glow with the moonlight itself when they finally opened, while their cousins closed for the night.

Mist formed along the path way as night began to fall. It was going to be a cold night for ningens alike. For her though she wouldn't even notice for the weather was still quite nice for her taste. The weather was still between summer and fall thus the nights were becoming colder. Not that Kagome minded no she found the nighttime to be very nice until winter hit.

She never had liked snow. It was beautiful yes but it was also deadly and cold. It held beauty when just lying upon the paths in the forest but deadly when along mountainsides. Just the slightest of sounds could cause it to fall and destroy many homes and animals.

She walked watching as darkness fell around her feet. Looking up she could see the countless stars high in the sky. Tonight was a good night for the clouds had departed and the sky was free. The endless sea of stars shone like tiny fireflies high above scattered as if someone had just thrown them without judging where they'd land.

The moon glowed down upon the earth giving off its heavenly glow. Under the trees it was shadowed but you could see where it shone down upon the ground. Such a pretty thing it created when seen. Ningens didn't get this luxury because they needed sleep often and sleep over took them before this beautiful time was cast upon the lands.

Kagome raised her hand and lowered the hood from her eyes. Looking up at the sky she could tell tonight would be a perfect night to run in the forest. With the sky so clear she'd be able to see without problems. Even with her vision it was hard to see when clouds were spread across the ocean of stars covering the moon above.

Her icy blue eyes searched for any signs of life. Though ningens slept during the night not all slept that neither long nor did the go to sleep this early. Her ears twitched slightly trying to pick up sounds of anything that might see her face.

The shadowy figure floated just above Kagome. His smile warmed hearts of ice within seconds if seen. His gaze was upon the nighttime creature below his form. He could see her face now with the hood taken from it. Her face glowed like the moon above with her pale face. Her hair held an extra shine as she searched for creature that might get her into trouble.

Finding it safe she continued on her journey toward the estates. She could see the gates in front and wondered if they'd recognize her when she had a different outfit then she left in. Kagome knew her mother would ask where she got it and probably say she stole it once her sister put in her piece. She already had a story though since she always carried money and her mother knew this fact she'd just say she got it from a shop inside town and had the armor made by the taijiya just in cast she ever needed to help protect the estates. Though she'd never help her mother, no if they were ever attacked Kagome would probably sneak out or help the people attacking the place. The less the place was still in tact the less of a memory she would hold of it.

Her feet began to pick up speed as she neared the place she was supposed to call home. Stopping though just outside inside the edge of the forest to put her hood back over her face. Once done she walked up to the gates and rapped three times against the wood.

A guard came running knowing the youngest daughter came home around this time of night. He also knew what she would be wearing or that her face would be covered. He never understood since it was only the head guard allowed to see her just in case she ever came home in a different outfit then she left in. Though she'd only done it once the lower guards weren't allowed to see her face. Silver strips could also be showed so a person could see the leader if not believed to be the youngest.

As the guard neared he caught sight of a black figure at first. He brought his lantern higher so he could see better and noticed a white boa on the figures shoulder. Black armor with spikes over the figures chest looked to be for a female. He watched and saw the figure lift what he thought her hand to show silver strips along her wrist.

Looking up he saw a smile and that her face was hidden from his view. His own smile shone in the night as he noticed the perfect scent of the youngest daughter coming from the person before him. His smile brightened as he ran to open the gates for the youngest daughter. He had no doubt it was the youngest daughter for her smile was to bright and scent to sweet to be anyone else's.

"Arigatou," came the musical voice he'd heard so many times from her soft looking lips. The guard bowed low and watched as the youngest daughter though he had yet to learn her name jogged toward the main house.

Kagome past by many guards who all eyed her and when back to their business. Most of the guards were youkai so they would smile or nod at her presence. Thoughs who were ningen would ask youkai guards if it truly was the youngest daughter for her name wasn't know by many of them.

"Ahh Kagome," came a voice behind her. Kagome turned and met the familiar face of the highest guard. He was a handsome dragon youkai with fine black hair and glowing red eyes.

"Good evening Rune," Kagome said bowing toward him. She smiled afterward and saw his smile widen a bit. It was no secret that Rune had asked her mother for her hand many times but her mother wouldn't give her to him. Something about him not being good enough for any of her daughters even if she wasn't her favorite and that her mother wanted to give her away.

Rune nodded, bowed and said, "I hope you had a nice stay in the village today. Oh and your outfit suits you though it is a shame we cannot see your face."

"Arigatou Rune but you know how my mother feels about that?" Kagome said her smile fading from her face. Only Rune, Miroku, Shippo, and Shippo's father were males that knew what she looked like. Though her mother only knew of Rune and hopefully would never find out about the others she would become angered if she took her hood off for even her most trusted guards.

"Hai and to hide something like you is like putting a cruse upon the earth," Rune said frowning.

Kagome nodded and looked back toward the main house. "I must be going Rune or mother won't let me have a run in the forest later," she said looking back toward him. She saw him bow and nod before walking away. Shaking her head she once again began running toward the main house not wanting to be late and get her mother to angry.

The large building came closer into view as Kagome passed the guards at the head of the stairs. She easily bond up the stairs and reached the front door, which was strange itself. She still wondered where her father found such a design. Where most doors of this age slid open he had ones made that push. It was designed so only youkai and very, very strong ningen could open them. She could push it open but if there ever was a raid by ningens' they wouldn't be able to get past the thick doors.

Kagome's hand fell open the doors wooden surface but before she opened the door her head shot up. Her eyes narrowed as she searched the sky but found nothing. She could have sworn she saw something move above her but she shook it from her mind.

Her ears could pick up the chatter from the guards who were being lazy as usual. Among that she could hear the distance sounds of the night off in the distance toward the forest. Glancing back one last time she pushed open the door and quickly entered before closing it behind her.

Instantly Kagome's hand shot up and pulled the hood over her head. She wouldn't use the magic because her mother would pick up on it with her senses or she'd be asked why the outfit didn't have one and if she'd worn on until she got there.

Walking forward toward the staircase Kagome heard something move behind her. She could smell her from a mile away and waited to see what her dear sister wanted. Standing there she could sense her mother walking toward the main entrance hall where she now stood. Well at least she knew they were waiting for their mother to arrive probably so they could yell at her for some damn reason.

"Kagome…" came her mother's voice from the top of the stairs. What had she done to have this welcome? She couldn't find any reason for why they would welcome her like this. Unless someone was sent to follow her and found she had friends.

"Mother… have I done something wrong?" Kagome asked slowly thinking over the question she wanted to ask her mother. She waited and looked behind her to see her sister who looked distant for some reason. What had she done or did Kikyo do something to upset mother?

"No, Kagome you have done nothing wrong," Yukena said moving done the stairs. She came just in front of her daughter before looking down her nose at her still growing daughter. Kagome held curves like no other and she filled out in all the right places though Yukena could tell she would still develop for quite some time. Her breast would surely get bigger and she would become more beautiful.

Kikyo looked forward at her little sister. Even she didn't like what her mother was going to do and her gaze drifted downward. A signal tear escaped her eye at the thought of what her mother was going to do just because she'd followed Kagome to the kitsunes cave. Yukena had seen them give Kagome the outfit and decided it was time to get rid of her daughter and hand her over to someone else.

"Why are you crying my sister?" Kagome said walking over to Kikyo and resting a hand upon her shoulder. Something was wrong, something was not right here… but what? Her sister was always strong and she'd never seen her cry in anything.

"I've found someone who is worthy to have you Kagome," Yukena said turning so her back was to them. She had seen Kagome give money to the lesser and in return they'd given her the outfit she was now wearing. Except the boa because Yukena had seen her mate give it to Kagome when young and had wondered where Kagome hid it.

The shadowy figure of Kagome's father narrowed his eyes upon his mate. Who did she think was worthy of his daughter? This was not apart of the plan and he'd have to get Kagome out more quickly depending on the time he still had.

"He will be coming for you tomorrow," Yukena continued. A gleam formed inside her eyes when she turned back to her daughter. She narrowed her eyes at the look Kagome was giving her. No longer was her daughter's expression soft but hard, and she looked angered beyond what Yukena had ever seen.

"Who is so worthy that you would merely give me to this man and what reason do you have Yukena?" Kagome spat out her name like it was acid in her mouth. At this point she no longer considered this onna her mother and she wasn't going to just do as she said. Tonight during her run Kagome wouldn't look back and this time she'd leave without a word through her balcony.

"Don't you dare say my name… I am your mother and you will show me respect," Yukena growled. She could tell her inner demon was beginning to take control for red was seeping into her eyes quickly.

"Tell me," Kagome hissed and felt Kikyo tense underneath her hand. She knew darn well she was pissing off her mother but she couldn't care. Her eyes were nearly blood red but she held her beast under control since she had more youki then her mother. If her beast was set free the estate would no longer be standing and her mother would be ripped to shreds until nothing was left.

"Naraku," Yukena said in a low growl.

The shadow like shadow like figure became angered by the mere name. His mate dare give his precious daughter to that scum? Naraku was his worst enemy who had lusted after Kagome ever since she was born. Between giving her to Naraku or Rune he would have chosen Rune over that bastard hanyou any day. His mate was giving his full-blooded daughter to a hanyou, which would disgrace their line. He wasn't letting this happen Kagome was going tonight.

Kagome growled her blood beast slamming at her control. Her mother was a fool if she thought Kagome would be the one to ruin the line. Even if Naraku ever got a hold of her she'd never give herself to him. She'd stay a virgin forever then give herself or body to a hanyou. Even the thought made her sick.

"You disgrace the family line and I will not disgrace father by following your wishes. A hanyou mother you lower yourself so much that you'd risk having hanyou's in the family line. You disgust me. I might not hate humans but I will never mate one or a hanyou," Kagome snarled through clenched fangs. Her claws were longer as were her fangs and she was ready to strike should the time need.

Yukena snarled as well using a tongue only known to inuyoukai. It gave more expression to what she had to say and she was glad to use it. :You will do as I say… you are my daughter and will do as… I… say:

:No… I refuse to ever do as you say… anymore: GGgggrrrrr:

Kikyo sat watching and listening as they growled back and forth. Kagome had a point… father never wanted hanyou children in the family and they should respect his final wishes. She stood and stood beside Kagome. :Mother… it was father's final wishes to keep the line pure… Kagome is right you disgrace your mate by doing this:

:You are against me as well… Kikyo how could you: GGgggrrrrr:

:I can because it was fathers wish and I respect that:

Kagome growled once again before walking past her mother and up the stairs. : I will not mate a hanyou nor a ningen… you would do well to remember that: GGgggrrrrr:

Yukena let out a howl and went to find something to rip apart before she ripped them apart. She couldn't believe her daughter's were both against her on this and her blood was beating quickly.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Kikyo asked when she walked into Kagome's room.

Kagome turned to her sister. "No longer will I be hidden. I'm leaving to where I don't know but I feel as if I should go west. Something inside of me is telling me to go west," she said leaning down and pulling out a box from under her bed.

"What is that?" Kikyo asked. She could feel great power coming from the box and wondered why she never noticed it before.

"Tokiron," Kagome said pulling the blade from the box. It was long and well kept. The hilt was dark blue and the end was pointed so well it could cut right through flesh if she were to use it.

"Please be careful Kagome. Do not fall asleep in the forest who knows what wonders there at night," Kikyo said leaving the room but not before looking back at her sister only to see her nod once.

Kagome jumped from the balcony and ran straight for the wall. Without warning she jumped over it and dashed into the forest. Her feet kept speed and she started to slow once she neared her favorite spot.

She knew she should get away but something was pulling her to this place. Once she entered she felt something tingle at the back of her mind but ignored the feeling. Walking toward the middle she began to middle her armor was the first to come off and Kagome laid it beside her spot along with her sword.

Leaning back into the grass she looked up toward the sky and felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. How could her mother do such a thing to her? How could she ever think that Kagome would ever go for a hanyou and disgrace her father's line? Well she wouldn't and that was final.

She'd promised Kikyo she'd be careful but as she sat there she felt sleep begin to tug at her senses. Slowly her eyes closed even when she wiled herself to stay awake. Her head tilted to one side and tears fell from her eyes until sleep took over even her major senses meant to keep alert at all times.

* * *

"Come Rin," came a deep voice just ahead of the little ningen girl holding the reins to the great dragon youkai. The small girl with black hair quickly got onto the dragons back and waited for the small toad youkai to get aboard as well.

"Hai Lord Sesshoumaru. Come Master Jaken," the little girl called down to the gami youkai.

The gami named Jaken looked up at the little girl named Rin and snorted. "This Jaken will not do as a onna commands," he said but quickly found himself at the end of a black boot.

The tall inuyoukai held no emotion but a twinkle entered his eye when he heard the girl Rin laugh. His cold eyes searched the forest around them. This night was just to perfect for his liking. On nights like these something usually went wrong somewhere.

The tall male held pale skin and long silver hair. His features were that of beauty with his magenta strips and blue crescent moon showing his high rank in society. His clothes also showed he was of high class. Mainly white was his kimono but held red on the sleeves and one shoulder. Armor covered his chest though he needed it not.

Sesshoumaru tugged at the reins of the giant dragon and began to wonder why Rin warmed his cold heart. Every since child hood he'd known of bad times thus locked himself away from the world. Rin though had somehow found a way to find a way into his heart. It was like she had found a crack and wiggled inside without him even noticing.

Ever since the day he saved her after the attack she had from wolves she'd become something of importance to him. He'd brought her from death and still wondered why he did. Yes she was a good thing in his life but his life would be so much longer then hers thus he'd be alone again.

Jaken the gami had been with him for longer then he could recall. Sure he'd saved the things life thus he held a life dept as well but it was by accident. He'd been passing by and a youkai had blocked his way so like everything else he told it to move. When it didn't he killed it not even noticing the large family of gami he'd saved.

Ah Un the dragon youkai was the only childhood friend he could remember. Dragons themselves were strange creatures but the two-headed dragon had been following him since he was very young. He'd found him one day nearly killed and saved it from the youkai who would have been its killer. Then it had followed him home much to his father's amusment and his mother's irritation.

Looking forward once the smallest of his group had laid down for the night he pulled at Ah Un's reins and waited for the dragon to begin following him. This is what he found himself doing mostly now. Sure he could go home to his stone castle but he found it nicer to walk inside his lands to enjoy the nature and beauty of it all.

He knew that he was lonely and for the longest time he had been. No female was worthy of him not even for the quick ruts he used them for. His companions were the only things he came to being not as lonely as he used to have been. Over the years it was like he was hollow.

No female was good enough. Either they coated themselves in tons of perfume or cover their faces with white powder. They never wanted just him but his money or the title that came with being his mate. No he wouldn't give them that but during his heat cycle or when he got frustrated a pretty youkai female would do nicely for a rut. He would never stay though once done he would leave the room because he knew if he stayed with them to hold them during the night they'd think something of it. None of them were worth his time since just being in the same room as him aroused most.

He could pick up the sound of howling wolves and the creatures of the night within the forest. Looking around he could even see the tall estate off in the distance and flowers that grew along the path he decided to take. The sky was also clear and the moon shone through the trees.

Yes this night was just to perfect and he was sure something, somewhere was wrong. War was always upon them but this night seemed to good to be true. Most of the time if it was then it wasn't what it seemed. The weather was just to perfect and the night seemed slower then usual.

A breeze flowed by him and he took another sniff when he caught a scent. He turned his head toward the direction that it was coming from. It smell of inu and he could smell the scent of tears along with it. This scent though was unlike anything he'd ever had the chance to smell. It was… was so… perfect.

From what he could get it was sweet but not cloying; strong but not too forceful; complex but not overwhelming. From what he could get off that breeze he didn't have better words to describe it. All he knew was he had to find what could smell like this and had to find out who it was. Something deep inside him told him his lonely days were over.

He turned to Ah Un and sniffed again noticing the wind had picked up giving him more of the scent. This scent he would never tire of smelling he knew that and he could tell it was female. He had to find this female and until then he would leave Ah Un in charge.

"Ah Un watch the others until I return," Sesshoumaru said. He saw the dragons turn to each other and nod; surely they'd smelled it too.

The dragons turned back to him; one nodded and he could have sworn he saw the other wink at him. Such strange creatures dragons were like he'd said and Ah Un would be the weirdest.

Shaking his head Sesshoumaru dashed off toward the scent. He knew it wasn't to far off and he would reach it within a few minutes. He didn't know what was coming over him but as soon as he caught the scent his blood beast wanted to find it and make it belong to it. His blood beast had never found a female it wanted as a mate and neither had he but right as the scent came by him his beast knew it must have this female.

He ran through the trees at top speed and slowed when he came toward a barrier. Walking closer he sniffed and found the scent he wanted to find coming from within. He walked toward the barrier until he was just outside and could see a black figure with pale skin lying among the moonflowers.

Once he stood beside the barrier he took a step away when the barrier fell. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but stepped forward and noticed the barrier once again rise when he stepped into the clearing but stayed just at the edge of the tree line.

His eyes widened when he saw the female he'd been searching for. He could see her aura as well and noticed that it was strong and held the sense of a warrior but it also held the gentleness and compassion that came with kindness. She was like a tenshi lying among the flowers with her sword and black armor lying beside her. Her pale but what seemed like moon beam kissed face with its silver markings and the pale, but creamy cross with blue flames on her forehead. Her clothing was just as black as her hair, which held a gleam and seemed soft like water. Sesshoumaru could easily make out the silver wisps within from the moonlight shining down upon them.

He nodded his head when his beast screamed to have the female. Sesshoumaru would have this female but first he would bring his companions to the clearing and allow her to sleep. She seemed to have been through a lot since he could smell tears and sense sadness from her. Why would someone ever do anything to such a beautiful and perfect creature? He didn't know but he did know he'd never do anything to her, never would he dream of such a thing.


	4. Tenshi

His plan was working just as he thought it would. He'd always known Kagome would make a good mother and a very good mate to a lord. Since his home was in the Western Lands and Lord Sesshoumaru had no mate he'd decided when Kagome was 10 summers to take her to the western palace and have Kagome meet the lord. His time had been but short when Kagome was but 7 summers and thus his plan hadn't come to pass. Until now.

Lord Sesshoumaru would make a lovely mate and would cherish her like no other. His beast was already drawn to her because it senses her kind yet strong nature. The calmer Sesshoumaru was also coming around and seeing what a jewel his daughter truly was. His mate might not have seen just how good it would have been to love Kagome and one day take her to a higher-class demon but he did.

His job was almost done for he'd gotten his precious daughter from his mate but he would still need to make sure she ended up with the Lord and not that scum Naraku.

Naraku. Even the name was enough to make him sick, and in death you're not supposed to be able to get sick. That bastard had come to the castle when Kagome was born and after seeing her he longed to have her. Of course he would never give his children to a hanyou but the looked in his eyes made him banish Naraku from his home. Never had he thought this would happen. His own mate went against his wishes and was going to give their - no his daughter to that fiend.

Long ago when his death had come to pass he was spent into the Chamber of Truth. His task was given there and he was told he couldn't pass the final gate until he got Kagome away from Yukena. He'd also learned that Naraku had been his killer and it was only so he could have Kagome that the hanyou killed him. Naraku had known Kagome would never be his as long as he was alive so he decided to get rid of the problem.

The Elders had told him that Naraku must not have Kagome thus as her father he was sent to fix the problem. Waiting had been the longest part because he couldn't sleep and the days were boring. He had watched as his mate tore everything expect nice clothing from Kagome. Everything until she finally let her out one day and Kagome found friends with others. Then he went to find, which Lords' didn't have mates and which one would suit his daughter's nature best. This hadn't taken long for Sesshoumaru and the Eastern Lord an ookami were the only ones without mates.

Looking deeper though he'd found Lord Kouga had a mate-to-be but had forgotten about his promise. He'd chuckled when he heard this but quickly went to Lord Sesshoumaru. He hadn't found the cheerful boy he'd seen when his father and mother were alive. Sesshoumaru had become cold, distant, and build ice around his heart. Thinking about it he looked into what Sesshoumaru thought and what might fix this problem. His answer had been found quickly and he learned Kagome would melt his heart of ice by him merely seeing her because it would mean he would no longer be lonely.

A smile spread across his face not seen ever since the day he died on this day. He just needed a plan and a way to get the lord away from his duty's and toward Kagome. It hadn't been hard just get Sesshoumaru's natural instincts to tell him to go outside and then direct him. It had taken many years to get the information and then get Sesshoumaru to leave his palace, which wasn't hard.

Then on this day Sesshoumaru had become smitten with Kagome and after today Naraku would no longer be a problem. The foolish hanyou would never get in the way of a Lords' mating. All he had to do was cause some problems for the hanyou so they could get far enough away and mask their or at least Kagome's presence and finally death would claim his coul. Finally he'd be able to rest and await the day his family joined him though he'd already been told Kikyo would ruin his perfect family line.

He didn't want that to happen but when he heard how happy Kikyo would become he couldn't help but feel happy for her. Everything deserved to be happy and he wouldn't stop his daughter from her happiness. Though his perfect family line would be ruined with hanyou's, five in fact Kikyo would be happy with the young male from the village. From what he'd learned Kikyo would also run but not on this night. When she did she would find a hanyou turned human living in High Stone and fall for him. This had at first sickened him but after hearing how happy she would be he decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have hanyou's in the line.

For now he watched as his daughter slept and looked up when Sesshoumaru entered the barrier. He'd watched and saw Sesshoumaru's features soften upon seeing his daughter. A smile etched across his lips when this happened and laughed when the male left at full speed to get his traveling companions.

oOo

Sesshoumaru raced through the trees. He felt as if he was a pup again waiting for his parents to return from a long journey. He hadn't felt like this since that time and he nearly jumped for joy at the thought of returning to the tenshi.

Her image burned in his mind and he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to trace her features. She was just so beautiful and she had filled out in just the right places; her curves were just how he liked his onna's to be; he wondered what color her eyes would be. Would they be gold like his or would they be azure like most females?

He hadn't been paying close attention as to what type of inu she was but he knew she was an inu. He didn't know what came over him but when he saw her it was like his heart had melted. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a mate and for him to find her was fate. She was powerful, yet kind, which would make her a good mother; she was beautiful and looked to have a lot of energy; she was an inuyoukai, which meant his family line would continue as such. Everything he'd ever wanted and for him to just fall across it one day was a miracle.

From her smell he could tell she was innocent. He could only pick up some traces of males on her, which meant she was kept away from them. It made him shudder when thinking about taking that innocence from her. If she would allow him he would be the first and only male to ever have pleasure with her. Either that or she might go by old rules, rules, which his father had to use to gain his mother.

Ancient Rites state that the male must be able to defeat the female before he may mate her. If he had to he'd use everything he had to knock her out without killing her. She was strong and even looked it in a way. She seemed like she could have a bad temper if time called for it.

Just thinking about her made his body wish to have her. All she needed was a name and it would make her real. He would learn the tenshi's name and his world would once again move. It was like everything had stopped when he first saw her.

Sesshoumaru raced faster wanting to get back as quick as possible. He didn't want to leave her for long and his youki ball circled around him giving him speed he didn't know he had.

Stopping well more like skidding to a stop Sesshoumaru glance over at Ah Un. The dragon was looking up at him in surprise it seemed. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he felt this way but he felt so… so giddy at the moment that he could have laughed like a child if he didn't want to go back.

He really wanted to be there when she woke. He would learn her name, her eye color, and why she was alone; for some reason he wanted to learn everything about her. Plus he didn't want her running off and having to search for her.

Something inside of him clenched at the thought of her not being there when he arrived. He didn't know it at the time but his heart ached at just the thought of losing the beauty he'd seen mere minutes before.

Pulling on the reins Ah Un had around his snouts Sesshoumaru began to lead the dragon threw the forest in a not to slow pace. He wanted to be there when his tenshi awoke. It would be so magical to finally see someone who was like him and yet not at all.

Looking back as he ran but slow enough so Ah Un could keep up with him he saw Rin sleeping peacefully on the dragons back. She bounced every so often but it didn't seem to affect her at all. She looked so cute and he smiled at the picture. Of course this picture was ruined when you glanced at Jaken.

The gami was sleeping yes but not to soundly. The snoring it made was very loud and he glared back toward his sleeping form. If Jaken should awaken and scare off his female he'd be killed. He wouldn't put it past any youkai to run from that type of noise until their used to it. Really Sesshoumaru just blocked it out anymore.

Pacing himself he neared the barrier and looked back at his companions. His eyes narrowed at Jaken and he stopped Ah Un only to walk up to the gami. Being as tall as he was Sesshoumaru could easily look down at the snoring gami upon the large dragon. He could hear Ah Un snickering from what he was about to do. Sesshoumaru used lightning speed and grabbed Jaken startling him from his sleep and throwing him deep into the forest.

Ah Un both shook their heads in laughter. The dragon loved to see Jaken get punished especially after the way he treated Rin. With his foolish words and glares it was nice to see him get hurt for it. The dragon turned toward the barrier and tilted its heads when it saw the female. The looked at each other as if speaking and shook their heads like agreeing with Sesshoumaru's choice.

Sesshoumaru could pick up Jaken's voice coming toward them and decided it best to go into the barrier before Jaken got there. Maybe it wouldn't let the gami pass and Sesshoumaru could watch his tenshi sleep in peace. The constant string of words coming from the low creature was sure to wake her and he didn't want that.

Turning back he lead Ah Un to the barrier and watched as it fell. Once they past through it the barrier when back up and Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken began running toward the barrier. He could no longer hear him, which in itself is a good thing and watched as he lipped something like, "Onegai Lord Sesshoumaru help this poor servant."

Shaking his head he went back to the female. She was still asleep and he could tell it was very deep for she surely would have sensed him by now. Didn't she know its not safe to fall asleep in the forest alone? Maybe that's why the barrier was up so only others' meaning her no harm could pass. Or maybe he could because he held great power like his father before him? Whatever the case he would warn her about not doing it again unless in his presence.

Also he noticed she no longer slept on her back but had rolled to her side. A smile tugged at his lips the way she tucked one hand under her face. The other lay above her head and her hair spilled around her face like a curtain. She looked so calm that he didn't want to wake her no matter what was happening around him.

His attention was brought back when she brought a hand up and moved the hair from her face; then her eyes began to open. He watched and saw her eyes were icy blue perfect like everything else about her. He watched silently as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned before looking around. When her eyes landed upon him though she went from sleeping tenshi to warrior hime.

oOo

Kagome really didn't know what came over her but one minute she was crying under the stars and the next she was asleep. She'd awoken once and when she sat up sleep tugged at her again until finally she laid back down and allowed it to take her.

She didn't know how much time had passed but she came back to the land of the living while the night was still young. She felt her hair around her face and tugged it behind one pointed ear.

Kagome opened her eyes and took in her surrounding. She was lying on her side and she brought herself so she was resting upon one elbow. Her ears could no longer hear the sounds of the forest and she looked up quickly to see the moon and stars clearly. Taking her arm she brought her sleeve up to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

'What happened to me?' she thought as she looked around. Her vision was still a bit blurry and her eyes wanted to close again. When they landed on three forms though Kagome's eyes shot straight open vision completely back and sense warning her of a great powered male.

Jumping to her feet by leaning onto her hands and pushing forward until flipping toward she grabbed her sword. One foot came in front of the other as she got into a sideways stance and grabbed her sword by one hand above her head and pointing toward the male. The other hand was brought in front of her fingers all up and would make it easier to swing should she need to.

She took a step back and growled deep in her throat. Her mouth for some reason could only make out words in her inuyoukai language and she spoke its tongue instead of ningen. She didn't know why but it seemed as if her mouth wouldn't bring out ningen words when it came to talking with this male though she had yet to learn who he was.

Looking around him she noticed a dragon and a ningen girl. What type of bad person would travel with such a cute little girl? It didn't matter all she knew was this inu male had been watching her for who knows how long and she couldn't trust him.

She watched and growled again when he raised an eyebrow. She looked toward his left and noticed the girl begin to come back to consciousness. 'Can I trust him… probably not,' her mind pondered on her different choices for the time being.

"Sesshoumaru-sama who's the pretty lady?" the little girl asked and looked toward her with what seemed to be awe in her eyes. It was such a cute little girl too. Kagome felt that this ningen would bring her no harm but the male she wasn't sure of. She hadn't looked him over completely but was sure he could be deadly.

:Who are you: GGgggrrrrr: Kagome growled her their language. She saw the little girl looked toward her with a questioning look.

"Lord Sesshoumaru do you understand her Rin doesn't?" the little girl said to this Lord Sesshoumaru.

She watched the male through narrowed eyes and watched as he turned to the girl. "Yes Rin, I know what she is saying. She is using an old type of language only inuyoukai know of. I cannot tell you if she speaks like you," he said and only blinked once. He seemed cold but when he looked back at her he held a twinkle in his eye she growled again.

:I asked you a question answer it: Kagome bared her fangs at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded. :I am Lord Sesshoumaru, and you:

:Kagome… why are you here? What… what do you want:

:I should ask you the same question as for what I want that is not important: he spoke with such strong, firm and silky voice Kagome felt as if she would melt.

Kagome coughed a few times to find her other voice. She didn't know why her voice wasn't letting her use ningen words. "Dang" :voice: she said trying to get herself to talk ningen and not inu.

"It would seem she does speak ningen Rin just her voice is not working," Sesshoumaru said to the little girl named Rin.

oOo

Kagome… her name was Kagome. Such a beautiful and yet strange name. If fit her though and he liked the way it sounded on his tongue.

When she began to speak inu he'd almost thought she couldn't speak ningen words. It would be quite strange to have to explain everything she was saying to others when they weren't inu. Then she did the oddest thing he'd ever seen anyone do.

Without lowering her sword she coughed a few times and then tried again. "Dang" she managed in ningen tongue. :voice: it seemed she was having problems using ningen words after her long sleep. Maybe she had something wrong with her vocals or it could be the barrier.

oOo

Her father laughed at himself and decided he'd allow Kagome to speak in ningen. Best the little Rin knows of what she if saying. He was amazed at first that Kagome got into a battle stance and even more so when she didn't notice who this person was.

Lord Sesshoumaru was known throughout the lands as a cold, heart-less killer. Also he is said to be able to woo the fairest of maidens merely by smiling. Surely his daughter had to know of Sesshoumaru.

oOo

Kagome coughed once again and said, "I am Kagome."

Her voice was soft but she never let down her guard. She was still ready to strike at whatever came at her and she glared daggers at the male.

Looking closer Kagome dropped her sword her eyes widening. She had nearly got herself killed she was sure. Instantly she ran to the males feet and bowed before him.

"Why are you bowing little one?" she heard him say. Raising her head she looked once again at his markings. She could see them better from here and knew instantly he was apart of the Youkai Four. From the moon upon his forehead he was Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

"My lord please I didn't realize that you were a higher noble then I," Kagome said in her musical tone. She hoped to kami he wouldn't kill her for being foolish enough to talk to him in such a manner, or try and attack him if she had to.

oOo

Sesshoumaru looked down when the female bowed at his feet. He truly wanted to know as to why she was all of a sudden doing what she was suppose to. A minute ago she was warrior hime ready to kill him if she had to.

"Why are you bowing little one?" he'd asked his voice smooth and soft. He didn't know what came over him but something inside of him said to use a softer tone.

He watched as she studied his face and then bowed her head once again. Her answer shocked him just a little but not a lot. Her voice was musical and sweet yet held a firmness that would make people shake in their boots.

"My lord please," she had begun in the voice that enchanted him with its spell, "I didn't realize you were a higher noble then I."

Sesshoumaru smiled and did what no one thought him ever to do again. He laughed. A true deep musical laugh that filled the small clearing and watched as she raised her head in fear. Did she think he was going to kill her for disrespect or something like that? Surely she couldn't think that not after he laughed?

"Rise little one," he said holding his hand out toward her, "no harm shall come to you while you're with this Sesshoumaru. I give you my protection my little butterfly for I am the Prince of Dogs, Lord of the Western Lands, and King of the Palace Moon."

He gripped her hand and pulled it to his face placing a gentle kiss upon the surface. His eyes never left hers and he watched as a blush crept over her cheeks. Her heart rate had gone up and she was gazing at him with wonder. A smile crossed his lips as he let her hand go only to watch as she gentle pulled it to her chest and turned from him the blush ever darker.


	5. Getting to Know You

(Lets backtrack a little)

Kagome sat bowing at his feet her eyes closed tightly hoping beyond hope he didn't hurt her. She'd heard about Lord Sesshoumaru and it was said he killed when someone didn't show him the respect he deserved. She just got away from her mother and no this. Could her life get anymore wrong?

She waited to feel his claws sinking into his flesh when she heard the most beautiful sound in her life. Fear shot through her when she heard his deep masculine laugh. 'Great he's laughing. Yeah I'm dead,' was the only thing going through her head as she raised her eyes to meet his.

For a second she thought she saw hurt within his eyes. Then she saw his hand reaching out toward her. Wonder and curiousity ran through her veins when she looked back up into his eyes. She could see a fire deep within and she felt like a heat rusted through her straight toward her lower region as he began to speak.

"Rise little one," she looked up into his eyes wanting to know if this was real, "no harm shall come to you while you're with this Sesshoumaru. I give you my protection my little butterfly for I am the Prince of Dogs, Lord of the Western Lands, and King of the Palace Moon."

Her mouth dropped open a little but she quickly snapped it shut as he raised her hand to his lips after she laid hers in his. The heat grew slightly when his lips touched her skin, little shocks running through her. She could just feel the heat in her face as the blush formed across her cheeks.

When she saw his smile her heart began to race faster then it already was. Finally when he released her hand she pulled it into her chest not sure if she was actually bowing before the cold hearted taiyoukai named Sesshoumaru? Turning from her she felt her cheeks flame even more and tried to calm her breathing.

She looked back at the smiling taiyoukai and grabbed her hair pulling it up into a bun and then pulling her hood over her face. She really didn't want to be seen and wished like hell the black cloth would just pull her into darkness. Never had she ever had a gentleman speak to her well not counting Rune and you couldn't say Miroku was a gentleman; she just didn't know how to act.

'No way can this be real… just no way,' she thought to herself. She blinked when he called out to her. Her name sounded so good coming from him and she found herself looking back toward him.

oOo

/ **Normal**   **P.O.V.** /

Sesshoumaru watched as she turned back to him her eyes covered from his view. His mind raced with questions about her behavior if she was a noble. There had to be a reason and he was going to find out. His curiousity was getting the better of him and he thought about what to say first without making her angry.

"Why is one such as yourself out in the forest in the middle of the night?" he asked a small smile pulling at his lips.

Kagome glared at him through her hood. Just because in these times onna's weren't considered a lot she wasn't going to let him offend her. Her upper lip twitched and she fought down her inner demon.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the when he felt her turmoil. "I mean no offence little butterfly I merely wish to know why a Shiro-Inu is sleeping in the forest during the night?" he said watching her lips with hunger. He was so close that he could have touched her when she fully turned and though the hood covered her face he could just feel her eyes gazing into his.

He knew she was a Shiro-Inu after he came back with his companions. Though her silver markings and cross showed she was not of his pack or family line he knew she was apart of his clan. Not many Shiro-Inu lived away far away from the village near the Palace Moon and he wondered why her family tree moved this far. She was such a kind, and strong creature that he couldn't help but wonder who her parents were.

"I ran away my lord," Kagome said bowing her head. She wasn't stupid and she wouldn't lie to a taiyoukai who might kill her. She glanced at Tokiron and saw the sword flare with power as if telling her all would be fine.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the sword and then back to the female before him. His eyes narrowed at the cloth hiding her face from his view. "I see. Tell this Sesshoumaru why you wear a hood over your lovely face," his voice was smooth like butter and he could feel the heat coming off her.

Rin watched the two with mild interest before bonding over to Ah Un and lying beside the dragon. A yawn came from her lips as her eyes once again closed as sleep took over.

Out side the barrier Jaken sat watching his lord and this new female inu. He was surprised his lord hadn't killed her for nearly attacking his person. He tapped the barrier once more and sighed knowing he wasn't getting in until his lord came to get him. The stupid thing seemed to only allow Lord Sesshoumaru and who ever he brought in to pass, so how did the female get in. Maybe she was already inside when his master found her.

Jaken shook his head trying to get all the questions to leave. Another sigh escaped him as he went to find something to lie against for the night. It was clear to him Lord Sesshoumaru didn't want him there so why keep trying?

Kagome was quite surprised he asked. Really what could she say to that since she really had no answer. Thinking about it she pulled the hood from her face before whispering, "Be gone." The hood vanished from the kimono and she opened her mouth to give him her answer.

"I'm just used to it I guess. My mother Lady Yukena has had me wear one since I was but seven summers old thus I am not used to others seeing my face or looking through the fabric," she said hoping he'd find satisfaction in her answer and leave it be.

"You said you ran away why?" Sesshoumaru said after nodding to her hood answer. He really couldn't see why a parent would do such a thing to a child. She seemed to be around 16 summers now so it was a wonder why her mother made her wear one for so long.

Kagome sighed and anger flashed through her eyes though she hid it well. "My mother was selling me off to a hanyou who has been lusting after me for years," she spat out the hanyou and mother during her sentence.

"Why would your mother do such a thing? Surely she could not have hated you that much?" he blinked in surprise when the words left his mouth.

"I do not know my lord but I do know that she does not like me," she stated her claws glowing a nice purple color as acid from a special type of Dakkasou handed down her family line formed at her tips. It held a hundred different toxins and kills a victim within minutes of entering the system.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow in silent question. He wanted to know more as to why and waited for her to continue. He noticed she wasn't looking at him but the ground and coughed politely causing her to look up at him. "Continue please," he said in a soft tone watching as she blushed.

"Gomen I didn't know you would like to hear more," she said quickly trying to make it sound innocent. She really didn't understand why he wanted to know about her? Kagome began to ponder on an answer and when she couldn't find one she decided just to tell him her life story in a shortened version.

Glancing up she noticed he was watching with interest and seemed to be listening to every word she had to say. This was very new to her and she began slowly, "I was born but sixteen summers ago my lord. I have an older sister named Kikyo who is not considered as beautiful as I. Her hair is straight and it seems dull to others. Her eyes are dark and show she keeps things to herself. From what the males say she has to many curves like my mother and thus my mother does not like me.

"Upon my birth my mother had already favored my sister and when she saw me she became surprised you could say. She never thought she could birth such a beautiful creature and was temped to ignore Kikyo and make me cold, distance, and everything she wished for so one day she could send me off to some high lord to join the two families together. After she decided she couldn't do that to her little Kikyo she was also temped to kill me. If my father had not been out side the door and entered at the time he did I would not be living.

"After that day, which was sixteen summers from the day before yesterday she ignored me mostly. That was only when my father was around though. When my sire was gone she would either beat me or try and get at my feelings. Neither worked for my father soon found out his mate had beaten her child and nearly killed her.

"Before this though their was a ceremony like all nobles have to show off their newly born children. At this ceremony I was placed inside a white crib next to my father's throne. A hanyou came to this ceremony and once he saw me he wanted me. My father… oh my father was called Bankotsu, well Lord Bankotsu in the estates. Well my father noticed the lust within Naraku the hanyou's eyes and told him to stay away.

"Like most my father didn't want hanyou children in his family line. He also disagreed with giving his pup away like some doll. He wanted the line to continue as it has for many centuries and so he told Naraku to either stay away from me or never return. Of course the hanyou did not listen and when he came to the estates he would cast glances at me. It was unnerving and I to came to hate the hanyou like my sire had," she sighed but he cut in from there.

Sesshoumaru blinked a few times when she said, 'had.' Did her sire no longer walk the earth and if so what happened to him? He decided it best to ask, "What do you mean your sire 'had' hated the hanyou Naraku?"

"My sire is no longer living. He was killed when I was but seven summers. We still do not know how it happened but I was sure it was Naraku who did it. He had been told by my father never to return because my father was going to show me to the Youkai Four Lords when I was ten summers old and get me into a family line worthy of his full-blooded one. That night he was called away and Naraku his worst enemy had trailed behind him and the next thing we knew there was a letter stating that my father had died during battle. I however don't think my father ever made it to that battle," she bowed her head.

"Your father was going to show you to the Southern, Eastern, Northern, and Western Lords when you were ten summers old?" he stated making her look up with wide eyes. He knew the answer was yes but wanted her to either say it or nod.

Kagome looked up and nodded. She really wasn't sure she would like what he had to say after the grin that spread across his lips before it disappeared and he began to talk once again. She didn't like his answer when it came though she wasn't so sure at the time if she was or not.

"Any lord would have been happy to take you but only this Sesshoumaru would have been able to at the time," Sesshoumaru said coolly looking down at the small female. He was telling the truth when he said it too and waited for her reaction.

Kagome looked up confused and opened her mouth to say something but he raised his hand to silence her. Her blinked and waited for what he had to say.

"Six summers ago when your father would have taken you to the lords this Sesshoumaru was the only without a mate," Sesshoumaru smirked when she blushed yet again. "Onegai little butterfly continue with your story this Sesshoumaru didn't mean to stop you."

"Well after my sire's death my mother became head of the estates until Kikyo the heir was mated. After that she no longer ignored me but locked me within my room and would enter when I was on my balcony only to tell me not to run off and then leave. She kept me within the walls for at least a year before she gave a black cloak to me and ordered me to go into the village. The cloak had a hood upon it and I was forced to wear it over my face and it made my figure seem hmm…," she said trying to find a good word for it.

"Ugly?" Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes. He saw her nod and waited until she kept on with her story. He couldn't see why anyone would make her seem ugly. Though if you looked where you could see her lips, chin, and neck you'd know she was anything but ugly. Ningen's though would have never noticed this and said she was because her body didn't look the way it really did.

"I wasn't allowed to have friends and so I went to the village often. Every night I would run in the forest or play with the wolf pups that lived in a cave near by. A few summers ago though a taijiya and monk came to the Village of High Stone and I became friends with them quickly. Around this time I came home one day in a different attire then I left in. I became friends with a kitsune family as well.

"Only the highest guard in my mother's new work men - since she got rid of anyone who knew what I looked like - was allowed to see me. His name is Rune and he is very kind. I was surprised that he asked my mother if he could mate me but my mother wouldn't allow any of her pups' no matter how much she didn't want them to a guard. I was always told I was ugly or hideous by my mother and sister and since I thought it true I was startled. However with my intelligence still growing I soon learned this to be false.

"You see at the estates there is this huge library and there are so many books. My father taught me many things before his death saying that even onna's should be able to learn. Since I loved learning he taught me all he knew. Like writing, reading, how to paint, and other things that males and females are thought. I spent most of my time inside the library before I was able to visit the village," she continued her story.

Sesshoumaru sat listening to every word she said. He was very interested to know that she had a better education then most demoness's. Most weren't taught half of the stuff her father must have taught her. She held a fondness in her voice when she talked of the library and he smirked at the thought of her seeing his library.

"I was also taught how to fight like a male inu after my father died. Of course my mother did not know of my training in the forest at night. I was given lessons by the man who trained my sire who was very skilled in battle. He gave me his sword meant for destruction after my training was finished. Tokiron I will never part with and if I must I'm giving it to someone close to me.

"Anyway things went pretty much the same everyday until yesterday. I knew something was wrong as soon as my mother met me at the door," she saw Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow, "my mother does not do this. The only time she had ever met me at the door before going out was when I first started to leave from the estates. I found it strange because Kikyo would always try and get at me before I left but my mother never looked in my direction.

"I went to the kitsune's first and gave them money like I normally did. I couldn't just watch them go by without any while my family had so much. My father had always told me to treat others with kindness but to be fierce during battle. The kitsunes' gave me this outfit to wear and I took it as thanks.

"Afterward I went to the Village of High Stone and found Sango-chan. She seemed stressed so I asked her where Miroku-sama was. His monk duty's were usually done by that time so I figured she would go and find him. Like everyday we set out to find the monk with the wondering hand. Miroku-sama doesn't seem to understand groping women is not for the best.

"Finding him with the village girls made Sango-chan very angry. When Miroku-sama tried to act innocent she went to the girls and found he'd asked them to bare his children as ningen call them. She wasn't happy and dragged him back to their hut," she started before he could say anything about them sharing a hut, "They do share a hut. Mainly because Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are in love. They won't admit it to each other though thus they share a hut in hopes the other will say something.

"Like usually when I removed my hood he took my hand," she brought it out like someone was holding it, "and said 'Kagome-sama I wish you would bare my children, they would look so lovely should we make them'. On and on and on he went and since it was the fourteenth time he'd done it I grabbed his wrist and told him off. After that Sango-chan hit him over the head with her boomerang called a Hiraikotsu. I swear he likes pain."

Sesshoumaru stared at her completely trained on her story and words. He could hear hidden laughter after she mentioned the monk being hit and smiled a bit. She must have thought it funny though he didn't like the idea of the monk touching her.

"I went home around the same time I usually do and my sister held sorrow within her aura when I saw her. My mother came down the steps saying she had the prefect person to give me to. After I asked her why and used her name she began yelling in inu tongue about not disrespecting. What a mother she is…

"Well when I asked her who she'd chosen she told me that filthy piece of hanyou dirt. I was nearly consumed by my inner demon when she did and she was lucky I didn't rip her to shreds. I will not dishonor the family line by placing hanyou's within it. I don't mind hanyou's or ningen but I will not do as she asks. Afterward I grabbed Tokiron, fled, found myself here, fell asleep by accident, and now I'm talking to you my lord," she finished her long story staring straight into his golden suns.

Sesshoumaru nodded and began to ponder as to why her mother would give her to a hanyou. Surely her mother knew of her beauty, sweet scent, and musical voice that any of the Youkai Four would have taken her. Damn even he would have taken her if her mother this Yukena had brought her to him. It seemed her mother did favor her sister Kikyo more by not doing so. If her mother had brought her to him then she would have forever had the whole Western Lands protection because she ended his lonely days. Now however he had found her and when she became his he would talk to her mother.

"Well also I wouldn't have gone with the bastard but he'd have to beat me first. My father taught me ancient rites of the inu stating that unless a male can defeat me in battle they can't mate me. Well if my father was still alive I wouldn't have decided to go upon these rules. Now though I will only go with someone stronger then I for I will not be stuck with anyone who cannot care for me," Kagome narrowed her eyes. It was true after her father's death she decided to go by the ancient rites of the Shiro-Inu and unless a male defeated her he couldn't have her.

"Most females do not go by these rites why do you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He really could have cared less if she was anyone else by this Kagome was just different. She wasn't like most females he been around. Even now he could pick up her early excitement in the air but her arousal left when she began her story.

It really was a sad story. His was worse he knew but the way she talked about her father and all the emotions she put into it made the story so sad. She made it seem real even if she had summarize sixteen summers of her life in an hour. He wondered what life would have been if his father had made it and like her mother hadn't loved her. He was sure it would be just as much heartache but at least she still had a parent. Both of his were long since dead.

'Sixteen summers she is young,' he thought, 'very young.' Even he was way past sixteen summers. She was still in her puberty years and would be for at least 50 more summers. He was over 300 summers since his birthing and wondered what it would be like having a mate still going through puberty. Though as a female her would last shorter then a male inus she was still going through it now. If she was that young she was going to be much fun since younger inus had more energy then older ones. Though even he was still considered a pup in other youkai's eyes she was like a newborn to them.

"I do, because my father would have done what was best for me but now I only have myself my lord. By using the rites I insure no male can take me without facing me in battle and until one beats me no male shall touch my person," she snarled at the male before her. She didn't care if he was a lord he was asking very personal questions.

"Indeed," was the only thing he said as he looked up at the sky above. "Now little butterfly you have told me about yourself so I will tell you my story." He sighed but before he could start she cut in. Her question was not expected and he shut his mouth waiting until she was done to say anything.

"Why do you keep calling me 'little butterfly' or 'little one'? My name is Kagome… Ka-go-me go that? Do you have a problem with my name or was the reason you asked why I go by ancient rites because you wish to have me?" she raised an eyebrow while keeping her lips in a straight line.

"You know little butterfly if you were anyone else you'd be dead by now," he whispered toward her. He smirked when she narrowed her eyes at him. She held so much spirit and he hoped while she was with him she never changed for anything. It made her so strong even if she was nearly yelling at the most deadly youkai in Japan. It made him respect her more that she would dare to do such a thing.

Kagome stared at the older male. She knew he had to be over 200 or more summers and she wasn't going to trust him completely. Come on she wakes up to the Ice Prince of the Western Lands and he starts using pet names and being sweet. "Your not answering the question," she said her expression hard. She hated when Miroku tried to get around a question and didn't like the fact he was doing it either. She didn't know why but she felt so calm around him. Her inner youkai was happy and it was totally weird to her to have her inner youkai happy.

Though it seemed like the two were completely paying attention to the other their senses were on high alert. You could see an ear twitch toward sounds in the distance and claws flex when the heard footsteps near by. Neither were completely paying attention because their major senses were searching for anything not normal.

"I do know your name Kagome and yes, this Sesshoumaru can say it. I might fight you but not here," he said trying to get her to see where he was getting at. He saw her look to her left and scan the forest but her attention turned back to him afterward. Her eyes were burning within but he didn't know what it was.

Off in the distance they could both make out the cry of wolves. They howled at the moon above and were joined by their pack mates. Several others made by creatures lurking around the forest also joined this sound. If either looked toward the east they would see three wolves staring in their direction.

One with burning gold eyes shook his head and howled telling his pack mates that the hunt was to begin. This wolf was white in color and looked toward the black wolf with green eyes that had joined him in the calling. The third wolf brown in color ran toward the prey the others were sending word about before the others joined him.

"Why would you want to fight me?" Kagome asked looking off toward the east again. She could see a white figure walking in the forest and narrowed her eyes. Her mother must be looking for her but she sure as hell wasn't taking her back to the estate.

As if on cue she heard a howl from her distressed mother from the figure. "KAGOME! GET BACK HERE!" was roared into the sky as Sesshoumaru formed his own barrier to hide anything that might get out of the first.

"Is that your mother?" he asked not paying attention to her first question. He watched as Kagome's mother walked closer to the barrier. She looked deeper into the forest as if she couldn't see them and walked toward the barrier. Just as she touched it though she was gone, and looking toward the west they noticed her on the other side.

Kagome merely nodded and watched as her mother looked around before grumbling about how Naraku was going to be displeased. Let that damn hanyou be displeased she wasn't going to mate the damn thing. There was no way she would even let him touch her and he would be forced to fight her if she told her mother she was going by Ancient Shiro-Inu Mating Rites. She'd show that hanyou who was boss but first she just wanted to get away from him and run. If she couldn't run then she'd use the rites or maybe mate someone else that could love her in time. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Naraku ever loving her. Hell would freeze over before that happened hell even her father had thought so while alive. Where do you think she got the saying from?

oOo

Yukena turned back toward the estates and began her journey back home. She took one last look into the forest filled with trees and shook her head. She should have known Kagome would run. When she went to kill something she found herself mating with a random guard just to get off some steam. Then she travels to Kagome's room to find her daughter and no Kagome.

She sighed at what had happened only a few hours ago before she began searching the forest. It hadn't been pretty because Kikyo had glared at her when she entered Kagome's room.

Flashback

_Yukena walked down the hallway toward her youngest daughter's room. She had found a very nice looking male when going to go and kill whatever she could find. Well one thing led to the next and Yukena soon found herself in a passionate embrace with one of her personal guards._

_The halls seemed more silent then before and she shivered a bit. Even she didn't like Naraku but when he came to her she couldn't refuse. Though she told them she was doing it by choice she wasn't. Naraku had threatened Kikyo's life if she didn't give him Kagome. Well she wasn't going to loss her favorite daughter so she told him to come and get her. Then he said he'd be there in a week and told her to leave him._

_What else could she have done? She couldn't let her whole house fall over one little girl. She knew full well both daughters' were like their father and would fight her. She never expected Kikyo to be so forward though._

_How could her favorite daughter be so cruel toward her? She didn't understand it but she was sure beating Kagome before she left would be nice. Shaking her head free of thoughts Yukena once again turned down a hall._

_She walked for a while realizing she went the wrong way while in her daze. Growling she went back the other way and past several scared servants and finally she found Kagome's hall. No one else lived in this hall since her mates death._

_Though she knew not why Bankotsu had favored Kagome talking about when she was older. He had always said they could offer Kagome to Lord Sesshoumaru and get better protection if the lord took her. Well she was beginning to believe that even now she was thinking about sending Kagome away so she didn't have to face Naraku._

_Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't take her though. He was said to be cold, distant, and whenever a ball was held either didn't go or ignored the beautiful demoness' hanging over him. How could he want Kagome? Sure she was perfect but how could they get the lord to see the jewel lying within Kagome?_

_Did she just call Kagome a jewel? Yukena became sick as she neared Kagome's door. She was sure of it now, that girl was getting into her heart somehow. She didn't like that thought and rubbed her temples trying to get ready for Kagome's yelling. She was sure her daughter would invoke Ancient Shiro-Inu Mating Rites so she didn't have to mate the hanyou._

_That might get rid of the problem though and then maybe she could get Kagome into Lord Sesshoumaru's bed. If she could get Kagome to mate Lord Sesshoumaru liked her father wanted and remind her that's what he wanted then she would be the grandmother to the next heir to the Youkai Four. She would hold some type of power though not a lot more then she already had since Lord Sesshoumaru would probably only protect them._

_If Kagome killed Naraku then Yukena would hold a meeting with the lord. When he saw Kagome maybe her perfection would get to him and he'd take her. Damn whatever male offered her that didn't take her as soon as seen was gay. Yukena was positive on that one at least. She would even have Kagome go with her hood on and when Lord Sesshoumaru asked to see her face he might be enchanted by it so much he'd say, "yes" or "I accept your offer" as soon as shone._

_Yukena pushed open Kagome's door and was hit with the smell of Kikyo and tears. Why was Kikyo in Kagome's room crying? She opened the door more and indeed found her oldest daughter crying upon her sister's bed._

_Kikyo had looked up and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she hissed and went to slam the door but the look her mother gave her stopped her from doing so. She stood in the middle of the room as her mother looked around._

" _Where is she?" was the only thing Yukena could manage. She should have known Kagome would try and get away. Her mind gave her a picture of Naraku destroying the estates roaring about them letting her go or telling her to run._

" _Kagome is gone because of you," Kikyo whispered. She truly did miss her sister and the loss of her was hard. She never knew how much her sister meant to her until now and wished she could make amends. Ever since she saw Kagome she had been mean to her because her mother told her to and she did as her mother asked. Maybe just maybe if she hadn't of listened they could have been friends as well as sisters._

" _WHAT?" Yukena roared sniffing at the air around her. Kagome's scent was still strong and she found it going out the balcony doors. Following it she was led into the forest and stopped only to sniffed around some more._

_Deep down she was worried that something happened to her baby girl when her scent stopped. She couldn't see anything but trees and yelled, "KAGOME GET BACK HERE!" Really she hadn't meant it but she wanted to make sure her daughter was safe and maybe hiding herself. She knew for a fact Kagome could hide her scent and aura very well for long periods of time and turned back._

End Flashback

Taking one final look Yukena walked back toward her home. She hoped to every kami she knew her daughter was at least safe. Moving more quickly she began running at top speed toward the estates. Dodging trees was easy and she quickly made it to her home.

She would wait until tomorrow and when Naraku came tell him that Kagome ran. He would probably ask why she ran and Yukena would have an answer ready. She'd tell him Kagome didn't like the idea of being mated to a hanyou and fled. Then she'd tell him to go look for her himself and step out of his way.

She would tell him though that if Kagome said she invoke Ancient Shiro-Inu Mating Rites that he had to fight and beat her to mate her. If he did not go by the rules though and fight her but try and take her she wouldn't tell the hanyou what happened. Though the rites were usually done for only Shiro-Inu it could be used against other types of youkai and hanyou when it's a female who uses it. If the male tries to just rape her his heart would stop because of the spell cast over every Shiro-Inu when born making it so the rites had to be followed.

oOo

Sesshoumaru began telling Kagome of his family and life when Yukena went out of sight. He watched as her eyes began to water when he spoke of certain parts of his life or she would pay full attention to him even going as far as to block out all sounds.

"I am much older then you Kagome… at least 300 summers. When I was younger I went through many things a male of my status does with my father commanding me the whole way. I loved my father and my caring mother as well. Both in turn loved me, and things were great until my 150th summer.

"On this summer this Sesshoumaru was going into battle with my father. My mother was going to because she was a fighter as well. We went out and when the battle began we weren't sure if we would win this time. We were fighting different kinds of youkai that just wanted to take my sire's position as taiyoukai. Of course if they had managed to kill us they would have had to kill each other first but we fought on. It was five days into the battle and we were taking out the youkai watching as comrades fell around us. My mother and I were fighting beside on another, but soon we were separated and the last thing this Sesshoumaru remembers is a howl of pain before this Sesshoumaru looked over to find my mother with a sword in her back. Something hit this Sesshoumaru and I blackened out. After that I woke to find my crying father beside my bed and he told me she had not made it," Sesshoumaru glanced at the teary eyed Kagome. She had a bigger heart then he thought since she was ready to cry for his loss.

"Summers had come and gone and people had said this Sesshoumaru was possessed by the devil after my mother died. This Sesshoumaru became emotionless and tuned everything trying to help this Sesshoumaru out. This Sesshoumaru didn't need their help and so I made it my mission to become as strong as my father. Without my mother the palace seemed colder, quieter, and didn't feel like the home this Sesshoumaru once knew.

"After this Sesshoumaru's 175th summer my father brought home a hime. A ningen from a near by village who wanted to help him. She tried everything to become like my mother but this Sesshoumaru didn't spare her a second glance. I didn't want another mother and so this Sesshoumaru paid her no mind and went on my way. At first it was fine but after my father took her… I'm afraid this Sesshoumaru's has forgotten her name Kagome," he saw her nod and continued, "after my father took her as his mate for life this Sesshoumaru was lost to the world.

"Then a few summers later a pup was born between them. A hanyou in my family line and this Sesshoumaru yelled at his father saying he was crazy and he should kill the mutt. Of course my sire hit me and snarled about how everything deserves to live when given life. This Sesshoumaru did everything in his power to make the pup seem unwanted and was forced one day to make an oath that I would not kill him. The pup's name was Inuyasha and this Sesshoumaru still doesn't understand the choice he made.

"Summers once again went by but only a few and my father was called off to battle. His opponent was a dragon youkai who was his death in the end. My sire had managed to contain the beast and lock him away in sleep forever but he had also been given fatal wounds. When he arrived home he called to Inuyasha and placed a black pearl inside his eye. Then he called to me and before he died he gave me the Life Giving sword Tenseiga and said goodbye. After that he vanished into what this Sesshoumaru found inside his half-brothers eye summers later.

"Inuyasha was given the sword called Tetsuigia a sword, which can kill a hundred youkai in one swing. I wanted this sword and set out to find it. This Sesshoumaru did find it but only Inuyasha had been able to pull it from its place then he ran. The boy couldn't use the sword because you must be protecting a ningen for it to work. Inuyasha and this Sesshoumaru were alone so Inuyasha ran before I could deliver a death blow.

"This Sesshoumaru traveled after that listening to rumors of my little half-brother protecting his friends. He had traveled with a miko named Mika; a neko, a dragon, and two-thunder youkai. After a few summers this Sesshoumaru caught word my half-brother had used a jewel called the Shikon no Tama to change into a ningen. This rumor proved true but the miko, Mika did not see the next sunrise for a youkai attacked her while she was alone with no ways to protect herself and Inuyasha ningen.

"This Sesshoumaru then found the child Rin and used my sword to save her life for she cared for me while injured. She has been with me ever since. Ah Un the two-headed dragon has been with me since the days of playing in the forests long ago; and Jaken the gami this Sesshoumaru saved by accident and now I'm stuck with him because he will not leave," Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. Her mouth was hanging open and she seemed to be deep in thought about everything he'd said.

"Now, now little butterfly you shouldn't let your mouth hang open like that its not lady like," he mocked smiling when she snapped her jaw shut. He had to wonder though if she'd kept it open for any longer if something would have flown right in without her noticing.

His beast purred throughout the whole time he spent with her. It seemed calmer then usual around her and he wanted to reach out and touch her once again. Her hand had been so soft against his. Her fingers were so nimble and strong and he wanted to hold it within his once again. His beast had almost been asleep when she had touched skin against skin even if it had only been his hand.

Kagome blinked and wondered why he just gave her the shortened version of his life story? She looked around and noticed the sky was becoming a lighter shade of blue and the sun was coming up. Really she didn't understand why he was telling her all of this and why he didn't seem like the lord she'd heard about. They'd both learned much and yet so little about each other.

Thinking back she narrowed her eyes. Looking over at the silent taiyoukai she asked, "Why do you want to fight me?" She really wanted the question answered and glowered at the youkai before her.

Sesshoumaru was surprised and sighed because he hadn't told her why? "I found you attractive and this Sesshoumaru feels like he is whole once again when near you… I remember this feeling when younger but cannot name it at this moment," he said watching her face.

Kagome nodded and turned toward the rising sun. She couldn't believe she'd spent that much time with a male and didn't feel nervous though she had felt embarrassed. Only when he used pet names and stuff though. If he wanted to fight for the rite to claim her she couldn't stop that and she'd have to do it if he ever asked. Looking over at the gorgeous taiyoukai she decided that wouldn't be to bad if she were to lose. Though it would hurt her pride it would prove he would be a good male to birth her pups with.

Sesshoumaru glanced to where she was looking and noticed for the first time in many summers how beautiful the sunrise was. It cast a ray of different colors upon the lands and filled the place with warmth. He looked at Kagome once again and smiled.

His head snapped up when the barrier lowered around them. Something in his head said to leave quickly and thinking about it he remembered Kagome said Naraku would be coming to get her today. That meant he needed to get Kagome away from this place since he was pretty sure the High Stones Estates, which was only a few miles away was the ones she was talking about.

oOo

Naraku looked toward the rising sun as he road toward the estates where Kagome was living. He couldn't wait to taste her blood. He could still remember the taste he got by accident when she cut open her leg and he tripped onto the floor where it had been spilled around.

It was a deep gash and bleed quickly and bad. Blood had been everywhere on the floor and at first he had licked his lips not sure if he should taste it. Afterward though he started to devour everything around him even if it was on the floor.

He snorted when his horse reared back. He really did hate the animals but he didn't want to walk, run, or ride in a carriage. He just didn't like any of them and would put up with the mindless beasts if he had to.

Naraku licked his lips as he came closer to the estates. He would get into Kagome's kimono before the end of the day if he had anything to say about it. He knew how she felt about hanyou's but he would change her mind with his skills. He really didn't want to rape her but he would if he had to.

When the gates opened he got the black stallion into a run toward the main house. He couldn't wait and as soon as he reached the stairs he got off the animal and handed the reins to a guard near by. Looking up though he narrowed his red eyes when Yukena began walking toward him Kagome nowhere in sight.

"Where is my onna Yukena?" Naraku asked looking at the female inu before him. He could tell this wasn't going to be easy and asked again. Sighing when he didn't get an answer he said, "How 'bout I go get Kikyo if you don't tell me where Kagome is?"

Yukena looked up with fearful eyes and bowed her head before mumbling something. She didn't want to tell him because he'd probably kill them. She had to protect her home and she would try though she wasn't sure if she could.

"I can't hear you mumble, onna speak," Naraku said raising a claw to her throat. His eyes deepened in color when he finally got his answer and he roared with rage.

"Kagome isn't here she ran away," Yukena spat and watched as Naraku reared his head back roaring in rage. She took a step back and watched as he looked around until his eyes landed upon the horse. She saw his claws rip into the beast and him shred it to pieces before he was covered with its blood and he turned to her.

"I will find her since you cannot," Naraku said as he walked away from the estate. He would take care of the place later but right now he needed to make sure no one took his onna. "BITCH, REMEMBER I  **WILL**  BE BACK," he yelled back as he walked into the forest.

oOo

Kagome pulled on her armor and put the boa back over her shoulder when Rin and Jaken woke from their slumbers. She didn't know where she was going to go but she knew she couldn't go back so she started off.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked stepping in front of her and raising an eyebrow. She had nearly gotten past the first line of trees but he found she was just a bit slower then him.

Kagome looked up at him and sighed. "I don't know but I'm not going back home," she said and nearly pouted when he didn't move aside. She turned her head suddenly, her nose flaring. "Naraku is coming," she said looking from side-to-side.

"Come you will travel with this Sesshoumaru and his companions. This Sesshoumaru will protect you from the hanyou," he said holding out his hand. He watched as she took it and looked over at Ah Un. "Ah Un carry the others and follow me," he said gathering energy around his feet forming a cloud beneath them.

Flying off toward the Palace Moon he glanced back to find Ah Un carrying the others flying peacefully behind them. Looking at Kagome Sesshoumaru saw her watching the forest below. He could feel the hanyou and knew he'd find the direction she went in but because they were flying it would take a while. Flying a bit faster Sesshoumaru knew he'd either have to deal with the hanyou, or mate Kagome before he arrived. Well thinking about which one would be best he decided to go with choice number two.


	6. Palace Moon

Flying toward his home Sesshoumaru could tell the hanyou was not happy. Even at this distance he could feel the hatred and anger pouring off him swimming over the landscape. Though he was sure the hanyou wouldn't be a problem for him Sesshoumaru was sure the half-breed would cause some problems on his lands. That Sesshoumaru didn't need and really didn't want to have to deal with. Really having to deal with villagers who he couldn't control completely wasn't what he liked to do. Villages held to many smells and ningen didn't know the meaning of hygiene in this age. They always smelled of sweat, dirt, and it would usually have build up over a number of days. It made him dizzy and right now he didn't want to deal with it.

His youkai was already screaming for him to mate the demoness nestled in his arms. Though the thought was very much approved by him he wouldn't do it here. He might be youkai but he wasn't a barbarian and would treat his lady with comfort meaning he'd mate her in comfort rather then the forest. Another problem was there was the hanyou following them. Plus you had to count in the fact he had a gami, ningen child, and dragon following very closer behind. His youkai was howling for him to lower them to the ground and allow it to show her what lovemaking truly was. He would have done it too if it weren't for the surrounding and circumstances.

Kagome glanced up at the male once again. Though he hadn't said he wanted to fight for the rites to claim her she was pretty sure that was what he wanted. He seemed to act like he was under a spell or something. She had seen that look though, deep in his eyes; the one of a sudden love and she felt uneasy. She'd only just met this inu and because of Naraku she was getting really close to him. Well she told herself it was only to get away from Naraku. Well her inner youkai kept telling her different and that she really should hide her excitement better. She didn't know what that meant but she was sure it wasn't good.

Her scent wasn't helping his problem at all. She smelled so good like moonflowers after a midnight thunderstorm. It also held a spicy smell telling him she was upon her womanhood but it had yet to be awaken. He made sure to keep her just far enough so he wasn't grounding his own arousal into her stomach. Though the thought was rather pleasing he didn't want to do it in front of Rin. The child didn't need to know of such things until she was nearing womanhood or better yet upon it. He was sure that wouldn't be for a few more years since she was ningen and didn't want to put bad thoughts into her head.

Her own arousal hit his nose strongly and he had a hard time not taking her. Even when he first saw her he didn't feel this. His youkai was howling with pleasure that she was aroused by their presence but roared to take the innocence she held. Her scent was strong and he could tell she was almost upon her time of the month as women called it. That only meant she was in heat and he could smell it very well now that he was closer to her. The scent pleased him but it made him angry that he couldn't get rid of his excitement. She still had a few more days before her bleeding began and he hoped by then he could beat her in a battle and take what he believed was his.

He was Lord of the Western Lands and he would not be denied!

Well she could deny him since she was using Mating Rites. He could feel the raw yet trained power pouring from her body. It was strange and yet refreshing to meet such a creature. It was a lot and almost matched his own. He was sure though that if she had the training she'd be able to beat him even if she wasn't as strong. Even the cunning could win a battle if played out right until the end.

Looking down at her once again he could see her aura. It was huge, and he couldn't understand why it was. Her aura could overlap his many, many times but yet it didn't. It swayed gently with his own and they seemed to fight until just touching the other. They seemed to be acting as if they'd found a long lost lover or something like that. It was strange for his aura to do such a thing and he frown as he went faster still. Why was it that he aura seemed to recognize hers so well? Maybe they had been mates in a past life and found each other once again. He didn't know and his mind kept telling him he didn't care… at least not yet.

Kagome stiffened when she felt a wave of angry youki hit them. She knew Naraku was far behind but he was very angry. His youki as a hanyou didn't compare to her own but if angered his was powerful. She could still beat him though and with that thought a smirk tugged at her lips. Oh yes she would enjoy ripping him apart or if Sesshoumaru was determined to have her he could do it. She rather liked watching a blood bath between other youkai even if she was kind and sweet.

Instincts was what that was though.

Her youkai instincts made her crave blood. Watching the blood of an opponent or kill drip from her claws was amazing. She loved having an opponents blood splattered over her kimono and feel it slid down her skin. Just liked her instincts demanded fresh kill every so often for food they also wanted blood. Blood was something no one could keep her from because she could hear it rushing in another's veins. Though she hadn't had a bloodlust in quite a while she was sure she'd have one soon. Her youkai would take complete control and rip the hanyou to pieces. It would take great joy in seeing his blood pour from wounds, cuts, gashes, anything that was made by her claws. Though she wouldn't taste such dirty blood she would enjoy seeing it flow from him.

Sesshoumaru saw the smirk she'd given and felt her power pulse. It wasn't hard to tell she was ready for the hanyou to arrive. He could see her eyes flicker and knew that she wanted the hanyou to come faster. A thought struck him then and he smirked as well. She wanted to see the blood bath that would follow. Even if she was sweet and kind like her aura and actions stated she was also a warrior youkai. Any youkai would love to see blood from another creature. His youkai demanded blood just as it now demanded to mark and taste the blood flowing within the morsel within his grasp.

Being taiyoukai had its advantages though. Unlike other youkai Sesshoumaru didn't go into bloodlust so easily. He was sure the female before him wouldn't either but his was because he had a reputation to uphold. He could stand in the middle of a hundred kills and blood everywhere and though his youkai demanded to taste it he wouldn't. He had too much pride and didn't need to go around like some mindless animal killing everything he saw. It was ludicrous and not in his character, so he held back his youkai trying not to lose control even if he was so close to it.

Kagome felt her eyelids fall like heavy bags being dropped to he ground. She didn't know why but around this male she knew she was safe. For some reason she knew Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't harm her or take advantage of her when she was asleep. Though as stupid as that sounded she was going to believe it. Her eyes closed as her instincts kicked in for sleep. She didn't know why but she just needed to sleep and her instincts were on high alert since Naraku was following her.

Sesshoumaru felt her armor move closer to his own. Her fingers were now wrapped around the top edge and holding on while her head lay between the two spikes on the front. Kagome's breath had evened out and her beautiful eyes had fallen shut. Like before she looked everything a sleeping tenshi would. His arm wrapped around her tiny waist as he held her close making sure she didn't fall from his cloud.

Rin watched as her Lord fondled over the female youkai named Kagome. Though she was young she knew what love was and she could see it. Just by looking at the two youkai you could tell they were made for each other. She might not know of anything that adults did when in love with the exception of kiss but she knew love. A grin spread across her lips at the thought. If Lord Sesshoumaru loved Lady Kagome then that meant she'd have a new mommy. She never had told Lord Sesshoumaru that she considered him her father but she would tell the pretty Kagome. The demoness held a fondness anyone was drawn to and so was she.

Her stomach growled as she giggled. It was still early and she was getting hungry. Thinking about her options she decided to call out to Lord Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru Rin is hungry," she said over the wind so he could hear her.

Sesshoumaru looked back at his young ward. He knew humans needed food at least twice a day and he knew Rin would. He couldn't stop though because of the hanyou following behind them. "Rin you shall get food once we arrive at the Palace Moon," he called back in his indifference tone.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said happily. She knew there had to be a reason for Lord Sesshoumaru to be going so fast and decided to think on it later. She was still young and her eyes were also heavy. Yawning once Rin cuddled against Ah Un's back as she fell into the world of dreams.

Jaken held a scowl as he watched his lord. Yes he did like that his lord hadn't decided to go for a ningen, hanyou, or another species of youkai but the way his lord was acting. He knew his lord was hardheaded at times, maybe even more so then his half-breed half-brother Inuyasha was. That did not explain why Lord Sesshoumaru was becoming so soft so soon around the inuyoukai female he held. Different reasons were flooding into his mind. Sure the female was beautiful and smelled great but Lord Sesshoumaru had had many women that were the same. Why was this one so special? Maybe he didn't see something that Lord Sesshoumaru had? He really didn't know but he was sure his lord was changing and fast.

Sesshoumaru could feel Jaken's eyes and glanced back at the gami. His eyes narrowed when he saw Jaken was watching Kagome through silts for eyes. What was the gami thinking that made him so open? Never had he seen anything like this from Jaken, well unless the gami was watching Rin and he came back to find him scowling, yelling, or glaring at the child. Did his servant think the perfect Kagome did something to make her like him? It was likely she could have but he couldn't sense anything type of magical abilities about her. He was sure by her aura and nature she couldn't hurt another being in such a way unless someone did it without her noticing.

Shaking his head a little Sesshoumaru cursed the thoughts. It did matter if someone had tricked them but she wouldn't have anything to do with it. Of that he was certain. She didn't seem like the type to deceive another creature. A sigh escaped him when he felt the headache beginning to form from his thoughts. He really needed to stop thinking until they got to the Palace Moon.

Speaking of the Palace Moon he could see it off in the distance. It wasn't that much farther and with a little more speed he'd be there in a few minutes. It was quite a place. It wasn't like anything else in Japan. Unlike most places it wasn't made of straw, wood, or other such materials. His great-great-great grandfather had built it out of stone. Well it was large and so well made the stone seemed like marble. Unlike marble though it didn't fall so easily. Tall towers were the first things anyone would have noticed. Walkways stretched out from one tower to the next as a wall surrounded the inner workings. The gates faced the forest but a large river stopped any who dared enter without permission. Just outside the gate on each side was a large stone inu facing the forest like shrine guardians. Inside the wall though you would find a large building much like an English castle his father had said it was imaged after. Inside were many rooms, some made of stone, some of wood, but mostly they were stone. It held a since of power and yet elegance to all eyes that ever lay upon it.

Before flying over the outer wall Sesshoumaru took one last look at the forest behind him. It seemed as though the hanyou was having a hard time following them. For once the wind was on his side and blowing the opposite direction thus blowing their scents toward the Palace Moon. Though it was good to keep the hanyou away from them it wasn't so good when looking at the walls. His guards had all ran toward the front looking up at the sky, many sniffing at Kagome's perfect scent, others red eyed hoping to get a piece of what belonged to him.

Sesshoumaru growled in warning as he past his guards. His growl told all, this female was his and they'd have to go through him to get her. None of them would try he knew and watched as they sighed before walking away head bowed. At least he didn't have to worry about the inu, or other types of youkai at his palace trying to take what was his. His mind began to stray to other things as he landed in the courtyard calling for a servant to feed his ward.

He would be the alpha and would have to keep her in line. He wondered what would happen if she were to smell another female on his person? She'd probably kill the female who had been to his bed and then claim him again proving to all who he belonged to. Though his youkai growled at the thought of getting pleasure from anyone but her. Sesshoumaru didn't understand why his youkai was doing this because it was common for youkai to bed another once they mated. Well it was common for males because if the male caught the scent of another male on his chosen, or marked bitch he'd go into a bloodlust either killing his rival, chosen/mate, or both. He was a high-ranking male and had many female who would die to bed him but he knew this female was different. His youkai growled at his thoughts even snarling at times. A sigh passed his lips as he stood in the courtyard. Looking down at the female he'd chosen he knew he'd be faithful, though not done often he would for her.

Sesshoumaru nodded mentally to his youkai when he agreed with it on being faithful. Kagome wasn't like other youkai females and being as strong as she was might kill even him once catching another female's scent on him, and the scent of his seed in another's womb. She was like no other demoness he met because yes he being close aroused her but she didn't try to pounce on him. She was independent and would probably be a very good bedmate once taken. With the thought of being faithful he almost smiled and began walking toward his chamber.

Picking Kagome up with a little trouble because of her armor he began walking. He past many halls, paintings, servants who either glared or licked their lips at Kagome. Finally though he made it to his private chambers and pushed open the doors. Walking forward toward the futon he set down his female. A naughty thought came to mind and he began tugging at the straps holding the armor to her body. After the armor was gone he got rid of his own before picking her up and moving her so there was enough room beside her to lay on. Glancing down at his side he sighed before pulling the swords for his obi and then reaching down pulling hers from her obi as well before laying them beside the futon.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes grow heavy. He almost never slept outside the palace walls and the thought was very pleasing. Shaking his head in approval he climbed into the silk sheets making sure to cover Kagome before pulling her to him. Her head under his chin, arms wrapped around her, his tail wrapped around her as he pulled the boa from her shoulder. He had to wonder where she kept her tail or if she had one since most inuyoukai did. Feeling a softness he smirked as she cuddled into his chest, tail wrapped possessively around his legs just as his was around her waist. Maybe she could make hers disappear or vanish when she didn't want to hassle with it? Whatever it was he would think about it later and felt his eyes begin to close as he slept beside her.

oOo

Yukena sat rubbing her temples thinking about what Kagome was doing. She would admit she held a fondness for the damn child but it wasn't over love. No she loved Kikyo and fondness for Kagome. It had to do with instincts because all inu females held fondness for their pups. Even if she wanted to hate Kagome she knew it was impossible with her youkai telling her otherwise.

She'd been having some problem with Kikyo since the night before. She kept demanding why she would give Kagome to a hanyou. Eventually Yukena had yelled out the reason and got a shocked gasp from Kikyo. That didn't stop Kikyo though because she said something like.

" _I don't care! If Naraku wanted to kill me then we could have sent me into hiding and kept Kagome from his grasp! Noooo you have to go 'oh well if you're going to_   _kill Kikyo then have her'! Mother how could you?"_

Now she found herself looking over scrolls her mate had left behind. Maybe there was something Bankotsu had written that could help her. She needed to find Kagome and get rid of Naraku. Well find Kagome that way she could give her to Lord Sesshoumaru. Yukena had to envy Kagome in a way because if she could get into Sesshoumaru's bed and stay there then she was very lucky. No demoness had ever managed to stay in Sesshoumaru's bed but thoughs who had been took during heat or frustration said he was a very good bed partner.

No one though could compare to her Bank. Her mate was the only thing that had ever loved her. She had lost everything very young and Bank had taken her in. Eventually they found comfort in each others arms and became mates. She would always remember him and no one could take his place.

Sesshoumaru. He was a very good find and she had to wonder… if he'd take Kikyo. By giving Kikyo to Lord Sesshoumaru she would still get protection and he could kill Naraku. Then if Kagome came back well he'd have Kikyo so Yukena could give Kagome to one of the taiyoukai-to-be. It was a perfect plan and she shot up from her seat.

That was what she would do. Get Sesshoumaru to take Kikyo thus having the protection of the west and then Kagome to another taiyoukai-to-be thus having another Youkai Four Lord to protect her. It was wonderful and she began writing out a letter stating to Lord Sesshoumaru that she would like to speak with him and would be there in the morning.

Yukena ran down the halls and finally came to Kikyo's door. Knocking she let herself in. "Kikyo tomorrow we're going to see Sesshoumaru-sama and I want you to wear something nice," Yukena beamed.

"I don't want to," Kikyo growled. She could just bet her mother was going to try and sale her off like she had Kagome. Well she wasn't going to even if Sesshoumaru was good looking, and ruled the Western Lands.

"This is not about you wanting to my dear. You're going that's final," Yukena snarled before walking from the room. She shot a glare toward her rebelling daughter before walking from the room. Slamming the door she smirked. Kikyo wasn't almost as good looking as Kagome therefore Sesshoumaru should take her even if it was only as a concubine. If he did take her as a concubine then she could still get him to take Kagome was his life mate. Tomorrow her plan would begin.

oOo

Naraku snarled. He had made it to a clearing and it was like Kagome's scent just disappeared. He would find her but it seemed the twit had either flown on a youki cloud or hid. It was going to be harder then he thought to find her and began searching deeper in the forest. He didn't want to go to far because the Palace Moon was up ahead and Lord Sesshoumaru would kill him for even approaching without first sending a notice of his coming. That just made it even harder because Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill a woman and might take Kagome because of the way she looked. Who knows Lord Sesshoumaru might find Kagome and take her where she stands.

His eyes narrowed at that; no one but him deserved to touch Kagome. Ever since she was born he'd wanted her. He'd waited sixteen summers and he wasn't going to wait any longer. That bitch though from what he'd learned could hide her scent, and aura very well thus making his journey harder. He would have to go around the Palace Moon to keep from being killed before he got to taste Kagome. As long as he got to taste her he would be happy if he died. He would find her and take her even if it had to be by force….


	7. Mother Arrives

Bankotsu had watched, as his mate began mumbling about her perfect idea. He raised an eyebrow, when Yukena said she'd give Kikyo to Lord Sesshoumaru. Well, she was in for a big surprise, when she found Kagome sitting beside him. Since Kagome was to be Sesshoumaru's, Lady, she got too decided if he could take concubines from another lord or household. If she didn't want them, then they'd be sent back and none would walk the Palace Moon.

He'd been watching her all day to find out what his mate would do. He'd found that even though Yukena didn't like Kagome, she didn't want her hurt. Well, at least, he knew that. He'd have to hurry with his plan, though even if Lord Sesshoumaru was left sleeping beside his precious daughter. Naraku was not one to be messed with, when he wanted something.

The bastard would not touch Kagome though. Even if Kagome was a kind hearted soul, she would never let him touch her. He knew that if he were to ever die, Kagome would be smart enough to figure out who it was that killed him. Well, he'd been right after listening to the two talk to each other. Kagome blurted right out that she was sure he didn't make it to that battle and that Naraku had killed him. He could remember that day like it was yesterday…

Flashback Nine Summers Ago…

_Bankotsu walked in his usual blue designed armor, hair tied back in a braid along the path toward his next battle. He found it to be to quite for his liking. Something was not right and his inuyoukai instincts were telling him that. He felt the need to return home as quickly as he could but he couldn't back down from this challenge. If he did he would be considered a coward and taken over._

_Glancing back he could still see the estates in view. His thoughts went right to his youngest daughter. She such a sweet thing and he thought of her future often. He was no fool and knew Kagome was very special. Even his brother Jakotsu had said so and he is gay. Yes he loved Kikyo very much but Kagome would have a bright future and he would make it thus._

_He attention snapped to his left when he heard something move. He could feel Naraku near by and knew the hanyou had been following him for some time. Naraku and his sick intention for his daughter were what worried him more then anything. The sick bastard didn't deserve a mate and he thought he deserved Kagome. Ha…_

_His attention went back to his daughters and mate when he was sure he wouldn't be attacked. Just like his sire he'd gone with a tradition of naming his pups in a certain way. His father had names his seven sons and one daughter all ending with 'kotsu' and so Bankotsu had thought long and hard finally coming that all his pups would start with 'K'. Therefore he got Kikyo, and Kagome, both starting with 'K'. He hoped to have a boy next time because he'd use his sires and his tradition to name his son. Kenkotsu would be his son's name._

_He'd thought long and hard about what do to do with Kagome. To others she was perfect therefore she deserved the best. Well he came to the conclusion she deserved Sesshoumaru taiyoukai of the west. He was the only taiyoukai still unmated and would fall for Kagome just as everyone else. Kagome was a fighter and yet held a gentle nature, which made every male want her. Sesshoumaru would be no different._

_Once again Bankotsu turned from his home and began walking forward. His mind was so occupied that his senses picked up Naraku when it was to late. A blade could be seen sticking out of the front of his armor as he heard the words that made him see red within his ear._

" _Now she will be mine. My Kagome," Naraku whispered as he watched Bankotsu fall to the ground._

_Bankotsu's vision began to fade and he left the world of mortals when the same blade was pulled from the wound and swung cutting his head from his shoulders._

_End Flashback_

He had been ready to swing around and cut the bastard's own head off but Naraku had been quicker. Bankotsu was sure if his head hadn't been cut from his body he would have lived, which is why Naraku did. That was long ago though and floating upside down wasn't helping his plan in any way.

He sighed and began to think of ways to have Sesshoumaru realize just how close Naraku is to the Palace Moon. With that set in mind he watched as the sun went down smiling as it did. He could remember days of Kagome being little…

Flashback

" _Father look," the little inu pup stated pointing out the window. She was just the cutest little thing to Bankotsu and he wouldn't change her for the world._

" _What it is Kagome?" he asked looking out the window only to see the sun setting. He looked back at his daughter with an eyebrow raised wondering just why she wanted him to see this?_

" _Isn't it pretty father, all the colors. It like with paints but you can't use the colors," Kagome said pointing to the mixed greens and yellows. She was always like this showing him things he'd never noticed. Just a few days ago she'd shone him the beauty of a signal flower, a black rose in fact. He had never really liked them until she told him about the beauty it holds, and you can see the sun shining off them. She said it was her favorite in the whole garden._

_It was a mystery and yet known so well. That was what she had called it and he believed her. Ever since then he began looking at things in a different light, and she always had something new to show him._

_End Flashback_

He missed that little girl who would always be beside his bed when he awoke. She held so much spirit and still did. She had never allowed the cruel ways of her mother to stop her from what she wanted. If she wanted friends she got them without anyone knowing about it. If she wanted almost anything she would set out and get it. Still waking to her smiling face and her, "Good morning father" was just so kawaii. He never really used that word until Kagome was born and now he couldn't be without it.

Sighing once again he settle down wanting to get some type of slumber. When morning came he would rise and go forth toward the Palace Moon waiting for his mate to arrive. He was sure Sesshoumaru would laugh when Yukena saw Kagome. In fact he would laugh.

oOo

Sesshoumaru woke to a knocking on his door. He growled but noticed Kagome was awake and blushing. He let out a soft chuckle, before licking her cheek in sign of affection before moving toward the door.

Upon opening the door he was met with a messenger who handed him a letter. He looked back at Kagome feeling her eyes on the messenger. After turning the letter to find the High Stone seal understood and told the messenger to be on his way.

Walking back to his chosen he sat upon the bed. Taking the letter he opened it and began reading. Her mother was well spoken and he sure she would bringing Kagome's sister Kikyo the way she sounded. If he hadn't known Kagome and Yukena had brought her, he'd fall out of his chair once her hood was down, but Kikyo didn't seem his type. Besides, he had Kagome.

Setting it down, he saw Kagome was trying not to laugh. He wondered why, and decided it best not to ask. Whatever her reason, it was sure to involve her mother. She, however, decided to tell him.

"You know how funny it's going to be, if she walks in here and finds an onna sitting by your side. She probably wants you to mate my sister and will be dumbfounded when she finds that onna to be me," Kagome laughed out. She knew she'd have to be apart of the little meeting because Sesshoumaru had chosen her. It was rules or something along thoughs lines.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at her and looked down at the bed. He'd slept for a day and a half, which wasn't like him. He guessed it to have to do with Kagome's scent soothing him and being in a soft bed. Well he couldn't blame himself since he hadn't slept in what four months? Somewhere around there so no one could have complained at least he wouldn't, she slept that long too. 'Look at me I'm acting like a child wanting to pout,' he shook his head slightly and looked back at the laughing female.

Her laughter was so pure and his eyes were drawn to her lips. They looked so soft and before he knew what was happening he moved in for the kill. His lips moved toward hers as she closed her eyes and tilted toward him slightly her lips opened. Once close enough he breathed on hers slightly causing her to look at him but her protest was silence when his lips crashed down on hers. With her lips opened from laughing and then the gasp that slipped from her throat his tongue easily found itself inside her cavern.

Kagome was shocked but her eyes closed as she gave into her first kiss. Damn what a kiss it was to. It was filled with fire and passion and she submitted to it completely. Her hands fell on his chest claws gently racking down the area as he gave her a contented growl. It sounded like a purr much her father's had and she began to giggle.

Her giggle ruin the mood and he pulled away from her resting his forehead against hers as he did. His eyes were darker to what seemed like copper staring down at lust filled piercing blue eyes. After getting his arousal back in control he licked her lips savoring her taste until the next time he got to taste her. She had been sweet like honey and he smirked at her.

"Why did you giggle?" he asked her. As he waited for her answer and stared down her lips as they moved. He liked and yet hated what she was doing to his body. She made it hum and he hadn't gotten a release and sent to paradise. Even if she did though he had a hard on that could kill him if he didn't get to cold water soon. Lucky for him there was a lake right outside his balcony in his private garden, which no one, not even Rin was allowed to enter.

"Your contented growl sounds just like my father's. Instead of a growl it sounds like your purring like a kitty," Kagome giggled. She didn't understand why she could talk so easily and yet felt tongue tied around Sesshoumaru. What did she care anyways? She could feel his arousal in her side and was thinking a growl.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes once she was done before crushing her mouth with his own. True the rites stopped him from mating her but it never said anything about kissing and pleasuring. Yes they did have that advantage because he could pleasure her but he couldn't plunge himself inside her walls until defeated. His beast howled in pleasure when she moaned into his mouth.

Kagome nipped at his bottom lip earning a groan from the male. Her beast was purring in as his tongue worked hers into play. Her instincts told her just how to make love but she wouldn't because he would die. Since she was going by Mating Rites – even if she could say, "Take me" and allow him to continue - and she was sticking with them she had to fight him first.

Her beast growled in protest saying::Let him have you then you won't have to worry about Naraku or going home: Her beast really wanted the pleasure but Kagome refused to have anything less than what she deserved. If he could beat her and proved to be a strong mate then she would give herself to him. It is law after all that once Shiro-Inu Mating Rites are used and the one who did beaten the other may mate them there if still standing.

Sesshoumaru allowed his tongue to graze over her fangs. Blood dripped into her mouth before the wound healed making her break from the kiss. He had really hoped tasting his blood would make her go against her better judgement and say fuck with the rites. However she was stubborn and seemed to be determined to stick with it. His respect for her rose because it meant she didn't want him for his body.

After tasting his blood and breaking from the kiss Kagome began her explanation as to why she had. However Sesshoumaru raised a hand to silence her and because he was a lord she did as he asked. Kagome saw him nod in understanding before walking away from her toward the balcony. She had smell his arousal and watched as he jumped from the balcony. Running she peered over the edge and saw him swimming toward the edge of a small lake. Stiffing a giggle when he jumped into the balcony she blushed at his attire.

Sesshoumaru not being as modest as females didn't really care that his white kimono was see through. He looked over at Kagome and smirked when she blushed and turned away from him. He felt his ego swell with the thought of her liking what she saw. Walking he found himself next to a well hidden room, it held all his kimono's and then ones made for his lady once he got one. He walked inside smirk still on his face as he grabbed a new kimono and began to dress with the sliding still open.

Kagome looked away and took a quick glance when she heard clothes moving. Her face became even redder and she turned away from him. 'Damn that was one nice view! What am I saying?' Kagome scowled at herself before waiting for the moving to stop. Once she felt his hand on her shoulder she glanced back at him to see him holding a black kimono with the same designs as his toward her. The only difference was her kimono would be black and light blue, while his was white and red.

"Arigatou," she breathed before standing. Even if females were modest and she was one of them she didn't mind dressing in front of another as long as she was turned from them. With that in mind her hand came up to slide the material off her shoulder watching as it fell to the floor in a heap.

Sesshoumaru was in utter shock. She was dressing before him! He allowed a perverted grin to spread on his lips as he sat cross-legged on the futon. His eyes found themselves on the cloth wrapped around her back; it seemed to wrap around her form and cover her breast. He'd never known a female who would figure out a way to form a breast binding just by using a simple white sheet. She was smart but his mind wasn't on that right now; it was on the question of was her skin as soft as it looked as his eyes drank in her back. Though her hair covered most from his view he could see skin when it moved or from looking at her shoulders. When she began taking off his hakamas his grin became bigger and he felt his erection return full force when he found nothing covering her female sex, which is what he would have expected from her.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her back and bend down spreading her legs when she dropped the kimono he'd given her. She knew she was teasing him like hell and enjoyed knowing she was the one causing the taiyoukai of the west problems. She heard his breath hitch and grinned when her ass stuck up in the air a little higher when coming back up. She heard him move and found herself with him attached to her back his fingers in a place she never really thought about.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He had to taste her after seeing her ass rise in the air showing him her black curls. He moved with lightning speed and grounded his arousal into her back. One hand grabbed onto her breast allowing his claws to sink into her soft mound through her cloth barrier as his other found itself between her legs straight for the bud inside her folds. He heard her gasp and began nipping at her soft neck. She felt like silk but he could feel the muscles underneath her skin.

Kagome moaned but quickly brought her foot up and wrapped it around his leg pulling it forward and knocking him to the floor. Her whole body was flushed as she grabbed the feminine kimono and quickly covered herself with it pulling it over her shoulders and grabbing the obi lying on the bed.

"I apologize but… this Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself," Sesshoumaru said. He didn't apologize to anyone but he felt the need to with her. He softened his eyes once more when he gaze at the kimono she was wearing. It hugged her and would fit for the meeting they would be partaking in.

"Its fine I should not have done what I did," laughing Kagome continued, "I wanted to see where your limit would be and I guess I found it."

"You should not tease this Sesshoumaru unless you want to be on your knees," Sesshoumaru stated as he went back to get a veil so her mother couldn't see her face. He brought it to her and watched as her face darkened from his words and pulled the veil over her beautiful face.

"Arigatou," she said before putting the veil over her face. She bowed to him but remembered him saying something about why she'd had bowed and rose from her position.

A knock was heard at the door and Sesshoumaru walked finding Jaken standing there. He knew the small gami could smell their excitement from when a red tint came to Jaken's small cheeks. He ignored it though and raised an eyebrow when the gami didn't speak.

"Mi lord Lady Yukena had come to see you. She is currently walking up toward the main house," Jaken said bowing after composing himself. He saw his master nod before motioning for Lady Kagome to follow him. He sighed and thanked the kamis his lord hadn't kicked him for stopping a mating or quick rut between the two.

Kagome walked behind Sesshoumaru and found herself in a large room. She saw him turn toward her a smirk on his face and raised a hidden eyebrow.

"I would like for you to stay out here and when I mention I have a mate-to-be come into the room," Sesshoumaru said. He had thought about it and would listen to Yukena as she explained why he should mate her daughter then say he had a chosen and have Kagome enter the room shocking her mother. Another thought struck him and though he didn't tell her he would pull her into his lap once she came close enough.

Kagome nodded and said, "Alright I can hide my scent and aura from them until you say it is fine to raise the veil from my eyes." She knew he couldn't see the smirk she gave him but did it anyway and stared up at him. He gave her a nod before entering the room and she moved from the door and watched as not to long after Yukena and Kikyo came into view.

Both like usual were dressed in their finest clothes. She could hear them speaking and shook her head when she heard Yukena say to be good and act accordingly. It really did amaze her how long she'd put up with her. Glancing down the hall she also saw Jaken coming and watched as he walked in the door.

"Lady Yukena and Lady Kikyo have arrived mi lord," she heard watching as Kikyo sulked and Yukena beamed. She then heard, "Let them in" in a very cold voice and knew the rumors about Sesshoumaru being cold were true. He wasn't with her but he was with others.

oOo

Sesshoumaru sat and saw Kagome wave from a darkened corner outside the room. He could just feel her grin from behind her veil and looked coldly at Yukena and then wrinkled his nose at Kikyo. She smell nothing like Kagome and saw her grin at his expression letting him know it was all her mother's idea. She held that grin until her mother looked back at her and it turned to a frown.

A smirk crossed his lips because Kikyo had just told him silently she didn't want to be here. Well the feeling was mutual and he glared at Yukena silently telling her to talk. He waited and began to listen when she began stating where she was from and her family line as well as her mates.

"Get to the point Lady Yukena I don't have all day," he snapped. Really he hated when people rumbled on and was being as cold as he could. He saw Yukena fidget under his cold stare and Kikyo cut in before she could say anything.

"She wants to leave me here as your personal whore just as she gave Kagome to a filthy hanyou named Naraku because he was going to kill me," Kikyo said and rolled her eyes when her mother looked back and scowled.

"Hai I wish for you to take my daughter. Kagome is very beautiful and the only way to protect her would be to have the protection of someone powerful," Yukena said and bowed making her head touch the ground.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Kikyo. "Who is this Kagome?" he asked though he already knew. "I have had many beautiful women and it would be my opinion if she were beautiful or not. I would like to see her as well," he said looking at Yukena. "Surely you haven't sent her off already," he said coldly.

"I did not my lord Kagome ran away," Yukena said gazing toward the ground. Kikyo stood suddenly and glared at her mother.

"Kagome ran off because you were going to give her to Naraku and if she hadn't she would be with him now," Kikyo growled. She was standing and when Sesshoumaru glared at her she bowed low silently apologizing for her outburst.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyway," Sesshoumaru said. He gazed at them and saw their curious expression. He though decided to wait it out and see which would talk first. He always did this daring others to talk and sure enough Yukena broke the silence.

"Whatever do you mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" Yukena asked. She really was hoping to get Kikyo with this lord but what if he already had a mate? What would she do then? Kagome was out there somewhere and Kikyo had no one to protect her if Naraku couldn't find Kagome. She really needed this to happened and waited for Sesshoumaru to talk.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at her and said, "You are to late. I have a mate-to-be." His gaze landed on the door as Jaken came through it once again. He looked at the gami and shot him a glare telling him not to say Kagome. Jaken seemed to understand and began his greeting for the next member in the meeting.

"Your Lady is just outside the door mi lord," Jaken said. He knew better then to say Kagome's name after she told him Lord Sesshoumaru did not want his guests to know who she was. He was going with that and didn't want to make Sesshoumaru angry. When he saw him nod and stepped aside and opened the sliding door giving view to the black and blue figure.

Sesshoumaru raised a finger and motioned for the onna to come to him. He watched as Kagome walked forward and he brought up his hand taking hers and pulling her into his lap with an "eep" before she sat against his chest with her legs over his. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer and felt her hand rub his knee.

Yukena glared but stopped when she heard Sesshoumaru growl. Bowing her head she heard him say, "Don't you dare glare at my woman." His voice was very cold and she looked up once again to find she could not see this onna's face. She couldn't find an aura or scent from her.

"Why is it I cannot see her aura or smell her scent?" Yukena asked politely not wanting to anger the lord again. She still had a chance of putting Kikyo here as a concubine if this Lady accepted. She saw the onna glance up at him before he whispered into her ear and she nodded allowing her aura and scent to flow from her.

"K-Kagome," Kikyo said staring at the woman in Sesshoumaru's arms. She smiled and stood her hands together and raced toward the woman.

Yukena sat in silence not wanting to believe it. Kagome had found her way into Sesshoumaru's bed without her there. This was very bad because she wouldn't get protection from Naraku and she wouldn't get anything. The girl reeked of Sesshoumaru and Yukena knew Naraku would not like this since Yukena would probably not get the protection she needed.

Kagome pulled the veil from her face and glanced down at her mother. "Hello Kikyo," she said as Kikyo sat right before her and hugged her taking from Sesshoumaru's lap and into her embrace. She heard Sesshoumaru growl in protest but patted his knee silencing him before hugging back her sister. She actually felt as if she was loved by her sister and welcomed her hug full force. Her mother might have arrived but she couldn't care because for once her sister wanted to see her and that she liked very much.

oOo

Their father laughed from the shadowed silently. He was still controlling the wind making sure their scents blew away from Naraku and nodded as he watched his daughters' get along. It truly was a magical things but he had seen Yukena's face fall and sighed clicking his fingers together so Sesshoumaru might get an idea of how to handle this. He was glad now that the elders had given him the ability to complete his task. A task he was going to see through and then sleep in his paradise afterward.

oOo

"If you wish for protection of your daughter Kikyo Lady Yukena you could take her to the young taiyoukai-to-be Roku," Sesshoumaru said, "or let her decide if she wishes to mate a taiyoukai or travel from here to a place my half-brother is staying he will protect her."

"I will let Kikyo decide I have done enough already," Yukena bowed her head in shame as she gazed upon Kagome. The girl would never lose her spirit and she didn't want to do to her as she had Kagome. Kikyo could decide on her own where or what she wanted to do.

"I much rather travel! It sounds like fun," Kikyo said with hope in her eyes. She saw Sesshoumaru nod and stand.

"Very well I shall send word and one of my best soldiers to protect you," Sesshoumaru said walking from the room. He knew Kagome was following him with a smirk on her face. Shaking his head he journeyed to his study. Maybe Kikyo could be good for his hanyou-turned-ningen half-brother. He didn't know but only time would tell.


	8. Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru had sent word to his brother he and his little pack in staying in Keade's village would have to take care of an inuyoukai female who needs protecting from a hanyou named Naraku. The name sounded familiar and after searching through books he found why.

It seems that Naraku was Naraku jr. since his father who had been Naraku senior had also been a hanyou but his mother was a full demon. His mother had two other pups named Kagura and Kanna, which had been brought before him to mate long ago. He had refused saying very cruel things before having them thrown from the palace. He had heard about the newest member of the family and it had been a while since they last tried to get him to mate the whore Kagura. You could smell all the males that have been on her. It was a lot…

The original Naraku had fought Inuyasha for the Shikon no Tama. His son was named after him and from what he'd heard had a fascination with Kagome. Thinking about it Sesshoumaru felt glaring at anything and everything. With having to send off Kikyo and with a female solider named Fusha and then talking with Yukena he had to many things to think about.

He was kind of glad to send off Fusha though because at one point they had been lovers. Of course he was very young and never noticed his hopefully mate was cheating with another solider. He hoped she tried to get into his bed and Kagome caught her trying to touch him while he refused and killed her. It would get rid of the problem since he didn't believe in killing women. Though he had killed her secret lover and told her to stay away from his bed after he found out. Ever since she had been trying to get within his bed once again.

Kagome sat before him and obviously didn't notice how far over her kimono had slid. They were sitting in the library and her kimono had fallen open to one side just before her curls. He moved his gaze when she moved making it fall showing him her entire lower region. His arousal was filling the air and he really didn't need to do something stupid.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and wondered why he was so tense. She glanced around trying to find the reason when she felt a breeze from the open window caress her legs. Her eyes went straight to her lap and her face turned bright red when she found her legs and cunt open to the world. She stood quickly moving her kimono so it wouldn't fall again before going back to her book. It was very interesting because Sesshoumaru stating his pervious lovers wrote it and she narrowed her eyes at the name Fusha.

Walking toward him she slammed the book against the table he was sitting at and glared at the name. She saw him sigh before explaining. Once she found out he had been a lover to Fusha but she had another lover behind his back she calmed. Nodding Kagome pulled up a chair and began reading the book looking at every name and memorizing every one. She didn't need some whore or pervious lover coming to take what was hers.

Did she just say hers?

Kagome's eyes widened and she groaned hitting her head against the book. This caught the attention from Sesshoumaru and he raised an eyebrow. "Nothing," she mumbled against the pages as his eyes turned to concerned and he went back to his reading. She couldn't believe she had said he was hers. They weren't mates and even if he wanted to be they weren't yet. She couldn't believe she believe him to be hers when they had only just met a few days ago. Hitting her head once again she sighed and began reading once again.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes thinking it was over someone she'd read he'd slept with. That book was very old well not to youkai but still it was old. Back when he was thinking about taking a mate he'd wrote down all the possible female but he found them all to be whores or major bitches so he set the book down and never looked at it again. He decided to ask her, "What is wrong little butterfly?"

Kagome looked over at him and said, "I thought something that doesn't certain you. It is my business and I'm not telling you." Her face was flaming because he'd just asked her to say she'd considered him hers. Like she'd tell him that until he proved to be a strong male and best to bare her pups with.

Sesshoumaru smirked, oh yes now he knew it had to do with him. She always flamed when she thought something and he'd ask and fine it to be about him. After the last time she had decided not to say that concerned him. She had been so open and then decided not to tell him unless it didn't have to do with him. He had found so much out about her after speaking with her mother as well. It seemed the older inu female had paid more attention to her hated daughter then she thought.

Yukena had left early this morning right after he'd sent Fusha off with Kikyo. Though Fusha wasn't that good of a bedmate she was a great warrior. Well she couldn't compare with Kagome's sleeping tenshi to warrior hime but she was good enough. She had spoke fondly of her mate and how even if she found pleasure in another male she wouldn't take another mate. She spoke a little harder when speaking of Kagome but not so much for him not to see she held fondness for her daughter.

Kikyo seem to be growing closer to Kagome even if they hadn't been close before. They had been together talking and making up while she was there. When sent off his attention had been on Fusha's glare at Kagome. It seemed the solider already didn't like his choice of a Lady. Kagome held a smirk the entire time and allowed her aura to flare around Fusha and he'd seen her pale before bowing and walking off with Kikyo before they began to run.

It had been a long day and he was sure it was going to get longer. He wanted to fight Kagome later close to dusk like his father had his mother. They had both been drove so far that only instincts drove them forward. Eventually his father won and managed to pull them under his mother's favorite tree before falling asleep. It was said they both held a smile afterward and the story made his heart swell.

oOo

Kikyo walked with Fusha gazing at the sky above her. Sure she liked the forest but she didn't want to ruin her kimono, which was the only reason why she refused to do what she loved. She really did like running with the breeze in her air but she felt her fancy kimonos deserved to not be ruined everyday. Yes she would love to run through the forest like Kagome did but she didn't want to seem like the adventure type. She wasn't and never had been so she didn't want to make people think she was.

She glance over at Fusha and narrowed her chocolate eyes. She knew from once she saw Fusha she wouldn't like her. She had that ability around other people. Fusha was no different and she knew she wouldn't like her. Fusha had sent glares, and looks full of hatred toward her sister who she was just beginning to understand and enjoy. She had thought at first it was because Kagome looked and smelled perfect but she soon found that to be wrong. Fusha didn't like Kagome because she was getting close to Sesshoumaru and making him softer then he seemed. The glare sent toward the arm wrapped around Kagome's waist proved that but her sister sent out her aura and Fusha backed off.

Fusha glanced at Kikyo. Well at least Kagome's sister wasn't that bad but she didn't want anyone getting so close to her man. Ever since she got caught with her love she had been trying to get back with Sesshoumaru. He had killed her love and she was going to kill any female he wanted. She had been ready to pounce on Kagome but her aura flared to life and she experienced a small amount of her power. She wasn't a fool and wasn't going to do something extremely stupid but she might be able to trick her into bedding another male and Sesshoumaru to kill her. Yeah that's what she would do.

Kikyo knew Fusha was thinking of ways to get rid of Kagome as they neared the village. It wasn't that hard to figure out and she knew it might have something to do with getting Kagome killed by Sesshoumaru in bloodlust. Well there was only few ways that could happen. Since Kagome was using Mating Rites any male who tried would die but if in heat they wouldn't. Sesshoumaru might go into bloodlust if Kagome bedded another male because of her heat. Fusha was probably thinking that once Kagome was gone to comfort Sesshoumaru and trick him into marking her. It might have worked if she wasn't going to send word back to Kagome once she arrived and tell her Fusha was coming up with nasty ways to kill her and to get rid of her before Fusha killed her sister.

Looking ahead of her she knew she'd like this village. She never told anyone but she liked the village of High Stone. It was her well-kept secret and she was going to keep it that way. She could see a ningen standing at the entrance; he had silver hair, gold eyes and looked like Sesshoumaru expect wasn't he supposed to be hanyou? She didn't know but right now she didn't care.

"Hey you must be Kikyo; I'm Inuyasha," the male said running forward and watched as Kikyo turned to Fusha. They glared at each other and he felt the tense rise. Not wanting to be apart of it he kept his distance but enough so he could hear what the were saying to one another. He knew Fusha because his brother had considered her his possible mate around the time his mother died. However the female couldn't see the best thing that ever graced her bed and fucked another while his brother was away. He tried to tell his brother many times Fusha was unfaithful but Sesshoumaru wouldn't have anyone talking bad about his woman well until he found out the hard truth.

"Stay away from my sister, Fusha," Kikyo growled claws rose with Dakkasou dripping from the tips. She glared at the female and watched as her face turned hard. Fusha tightened her jaw and glared. Kikyo knew she wasn't as strong as Kagome but she was damn near close so she sent out her full aura wrapping it around Fusha and watching as the female paled.

"Sesshoumaru is mine; I will not back down, because your whore of a sister wants him," Fusha snarled. She might have been one of the many different types of youkai in Sesshoumaru's ranks but she knew inuyoukai well. Being a tiger youkai she should hate inu's but she found herself drawn to them.

"My sister is a virgin… therefore you are the whore," Kikyo snarled through clenched fangs. "That's right Fusha I heard from some of the other servants and ranking men that you betrayed Sesshoumaru. At one time he loved you but you loved another and didn't tell him that it was over. You have no claim and deserve no one."

"You bitch," Fusha fumed as she lunged at Kikyo. She never made her blow because Kikyo sent forth her Dakkasou making it shot from her claws at such speed to shot straightforward. Fusha growled in pain as she swiped at the blurry image of Kikyo however the inuyoukai was to fast.

Kikyo got behind Fusha and within one swipe of her claws the tigers head came clean off. She smirked in satisfaction as Inuyasha approached her.

"What was that all 'bout?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyo got rid of Fusha's remains by melting it. Afterward there was nothing but green goo.

"My sister Kagome is Sesshoumaru chosen and Fusha did not like that. I told her to stay away from Kagome she wouldn't and I killed her. Do have someone who could deliver a message for me?" Kikyo asked. She liked this male and felt her heart swell when he grabbed her hand saying, "Yeah 'course there is!"

Inuyasha smiled at the inuyoukai behind him and began the journey toward a hut. Once inside he gave her a scroll, quill and an inkbottle. After she was done he took the letter and went to tell the message boy where to take it. It would be there by sundown and he nodded before returning to Kikyo.

"So tell me 'bout yourself Kikyo," Inuyasha said kindly as he walked back inside his hut. He really liked this female because she reminded of his Mika. Though he knew Mika was dead and wouldn't be returning he thought of her often. He felt though that this female would fill the void in his heart; the part Mika once held.

oOo

"It's getting close to sundown do you think she made it?" Kagome asked looking over at Sesshoumaru. He had told her she would sleep in his bed until he fought her. Since she told him not until I get that letter he decided to wait till tomorrow before issuing a battle between them.

"Hai you must be patient little butterfly," Sesshoumaru replied. He knew she was worried for her sister but it was dusk and he was having a hard time not saying we fight now and here.

His beast wasn't helping either.

It whined pitifully telling him to just fight her already. It wanted her if a bigger passion then he did. Damn the beast made his hard-ons grow more then it's supposed to, or he had thought. He had never been so painfully aroused and now he was. Watching her move around as fast as she was wasn't helping him any.

A knock was heard at the door and before he could reach it Kagome was already there. She opened the door to reveal a small youkai holding a letter in his hands. Kagome grabbed it, thanked him, and sent him back with one breath. Afterward she began reading it and her eyes widened before she handed it to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru read over the letter and nodded when it said Kikyo had killed Fusha and why. It said that Fusha had some dumb idea of letting a male besides him get near Kagome during mating season because that was the only time the rites didn't work. Then she would hope that the male would mark Kagome thus sending him into a bloodlust hopefully not just killing the male who marked her but her was well. Ha… he couldn't be mad at that and decided he would let it drop even though she killed one of his top fighters. Fusha wasn't such a loss when he had Kagome.

"There see she is fine," Sesshoumaru said holding it out. He looked out the window and decided now would be a good time to fight her. "Come, little butterfly, we fight for the rite to mate you now."

Kagome glanced at him and sighed. "Let me change, onegai," she said not wanting to fight in a female kimono. He shook his head no and she rolled her eyes. Then it hit her when the rites were enforced you weren't allowed to do anything but find the perfect spot and fight. Sighing she jumped out the window and into the courtyard, growling playfully when Sesshoumaru landed across from her. She heard him growl back before she lunged at him claws extended.


	9. Naraku's Interruption

Naraku walked the forest searching for his bitch. He couldn't understand what was going on because he couldn't find her. Certainly she could find her aura and scent for three whole days… could she? What did it matter to him if she could or not? All he cared about right now was finding her pretty little ass and kicking it. The damn onna deserved it and he was going to make sure she got what she needed. Of course that would be after he took he very roughly. There was no way he was going to be gentle after she made him search the forest coming very close to the Palace Moon for three days straight.

He would take joy when slamming through her innocence and hearing her scream in pain. That was the way he liked to take his virgin partners after all. Get them all excited and then slam into them filling them with pain and then making the pain grow by not letting them adjust to him.

Just thinking about made him lose his concentration and he felt himself stiffen. He needed a release and soon. Truly why did he put up with this madness? His sire had been killed by a hanyou who became a damn ningen after taking the prized jewel called the Shikon no Tama. Surely after seeing that he wouldn't put up with these silly things. But he did.

Walking forward he began searching for any female life. It didn't matter to him right now what the female looked like or the species as long as he got his pleasure. He finally found a young neko youkai who was ready to be taken since it was her heat. His eyes bleed further red until they were nearly black as he walked toward the aroused female. She rose and came to him.

This was the one thing he liked about heated females. After they knew the pleasure a male could give them they went to the first male they saw. She wasn't an innocent but she would do and he pressed his lips to hers delighted that he would get pleasure finally.

The neko purred against him and began pulling at his clothes. Once they fell to the ground in a heap she laid kisses along his chest. Naraku groaned as she pleasured him. Her mouth finally found its way to his cock and put it inside her mouth. A hiss escaped his lips as she began bobbing between his straight legs. Her mouth was warm but he imagined Kagome's to be hot, almost like it was on fire. Her bobbing increased when he trust his hips forward silently telling her to go faster. Her fangs grave the side of his erect cock and he could feel them dig in just a bit. Oh yes she had no idea how much she was pleasuring him. He liked it rough, hard, and quick, and she was giving him just what he wanted.

The neko sucked on the tip before letting go with a 'pop' and kissing toward the base. Really she didn't care what this male was just was long as it had a cock and could fuck her. Once she was sent off to paradise she would be pleased and leave. Reaching the base she wrapped her tongue around it half way before it found itself sucking his sac. When she felt it had enough attention she turned to the other and could feel him tense a bit. Her instincts told her he was near and she trailed her tongues tip back to his cocks head and swirled her tongue around it. She was delighted to feel him pulse once her mouth covered him once again. Naraku stiffened and howled his release before looking down at the female. Why not he still had time to find his female and this ones heat had him back to erect?

Quickly before the female could understand what had happened he flipped her onto her back, rip her clothes off and settled his mouth against her cunt. He usually didn't do this but his instincts were telling him to please her and so he gave her a lick. Her bud stiffened against his touch as he lapped at her. A finger found its way to her entrance and drove inside of her with a slight growl of pleasure from his partner. Right as she was about to release he pulled back and heard a snarl of frustration. Grinning Naraku crawled up her body and with one thrust of his hips buried himself inside of her. She was tight but he had had tighter women and it just proved her to have been with many.

The neko mewled was he thrust forward giving her no time to realize what had happened. Her hips thrust upward wanting to find her end. Naraku thrust with urgent hard thrusts as he searched for the paradise he wanted. Quickening his pace he felt the females walls clench around him and her roar of pleasure. It seems she had been very close because it took him a while to find his own. Naraku stiffened further as he reared his head back and howled before he felt the female join him in paradise. After he was sure he would spill no more he rose from the female earning a whimper of protest.

"Where are you going?" the female whimpered still painfully aroused. She sat up and watched as he dressed himself. "I'll pleasure you some… more onegai don't leave," she said crawling to his feet and begging there. She saw him reach down and thought he was going to lift her into a kiss so she began to rise but felt his claws enter her skin.

Naraku had no time for this and he knew it. Digging his claws into her neck he slit it open. He knew he'd cut through a major vein and watched as the blood poured from the wound he'd created. He also watched as she tried to breath but cut threw her windpipe so she couldn't do so. After finding delight in that he whispered, "I no longer need you." Then he cut her head from her shoulders watching as it rolled on the ground. Her brown hair around her face as it landed on the base of the neck; where it was cut off. Naraku saw her body twitch a few times before falling to its side limp.

Sniffing again Naraku caught the scent of Lord Sesshoumaru. Not wanting to mettle with him he began to search to as to where the male was. He found him to be close or inside the Palace Moon's walls. This confused him but it was quickly clouded by rage when he smelled his arousal and Kagome's sweet scent. The damn inu had better not had touched or trying to touch what belonged to him or he would show him no mercy.

Running off he soon found himself in the bushes outside the wall and heard snarls, growls, inu tongue, and claws clashing. If Sesshoumaru hurt his delicate flower then he was going to make the son of a bitch pay. Well its not like Sesshoumaru could help with his mother was a dog. He scowled for trying to make jokes that this time of day and with the circumstances.

oOo

Kagome lunged at Sesshoumaru again. She already had various wounds but they were of no concern to her yet. Her claws clashed against his as she snarled in his face telling him he would not win. They hadn't been at this long but both were letting instincts guide them more. She smirked when she allowed Dakkasou to flow from her claws and onto his hands.

Sesshoumaru growled at her attack and pushed her back sending the poison flying from his hands and onto the ground. Growling again he moved from her vision but like the times before she jumped before he could get a nice knock out blow to her.

She jumped right before he hit her and flips behind him. Her claws racked down her back as she snarled :Ready to give up: GGgggrrrrr:

:Never: Sesshoumaru hissed as he twirled around his own claws cutting across her stomach cut the front of her kimono from her body. A smirk crossed his lips as he gazed upon her opened lower region. He was close to transforming and he was trying to stop that from happening. He didn't need to hurt her but she wasn't going down.

Kagome narrowed her eyes when she saw his snout grew a bit. She to was ready to transform and snarled allowing herself to be controlled by her beast. The creature howled as it came into play cracking its whip against the ground. Same weapon went flying forward until being snap away by his. Snarling in disappointment she snapped her whip once again but used the attack to get closer to him.

Sesshoumaru let his instincts take control but once he saw her move he smirked. He easily side seated her attack but didn't expect her whip to come crashing onto his clawed back. Howling in pain Sesshoumaru turned to her eyes red and began his transformation.

Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru as a white mist rose around his angered form. She leapt back and looked up at the giant inu before her. She smirked but before she could begin her own she was hit in the side and growled viciously.

Sesshoumaru growled down at the hanyou who dare stop his battle for mating rites. He saw Kagome rise and to his pleasure attack the hanyou. They were both way past reason and Sesshoumaru shook his head before snapping his fangs at the hanyou. Kagome grabbed at him ripping at anything she could grab and they both growled when he backed away from them.

Naraku knew he'd made a mistake when he saw their eyes. He hadn't thought they'd be fighting but felt their attacks ripping at him. Well if he was going to die he'd do it buried inside Kagome. Grabbing the snarling female he ripped off her kimono and then his own feeling fangs digging into his back but he found himself unable to thrust inside his woman. A feeling of nasai hit him before his heart slowed and Kagome's claws slashed at him without missing a beat.

Kagome snorted and turned back to the giant inu. She snarled before transforming herself. Once in true form the two titans once again began their dance for victory without killing the other.


	10. Victory at Last

White mist rose from the ground where the once humanoid Kagome stood. Her form stretched and changed as she transformed. Waves of youki escaped the small sphere until it began to grow in size. The bubble type shape grew to the height of Sesshoumaru's true, growling form. Once a final wave broke free from the mist it broke apart and swiftly moved across the ground as a giant inu leapt from the middle and into the air above the male.

Sesshoumaru snarled up at her. If his mind hadn't been taken over by his instincts he would have admired her beauty. She was pure white, expect for the symbol upon her forehead and he growled at it. It seemed out of place and he was determined to get his marking upon her white fur. He moved quickly and crouched down taking a step away from her snarling form.

Kagome smirked with female pride as she watched him move away from her. It changed however once he lunged forward and embedded his fangs into her left shoulder blade. Her youkai howled with rage and without thinking she dug her own fangs into his shoulder. His blood flowed into her large mouth and she growled until letting go and smacking him with her paw.

He stood shocked for a moment before growling and turning his head toward her. She couldn't leave him for another now. Her blood was within him and his within her. He was the only one ever able to issue the mating rights with her if she should win.

Another howl escaped her throat as she reared her head back, fangs gleaming in the fading light. They came down intending on hitting his pressure point and getting over with their game. He however had other ideas and moved downward before slamming his head upward toward hers. Kagome growled as she was sent backwards into the air. Quickly she corrected herself and flipped sliding along the ground as she came to a stopped.

Other youkai from the castle had come to watch as the two titans clashed. Both were red eyed, both enraged, and both powerful inuyoukai ready to kill anything that interfered. Many had seen what had happened to the hanyou and after that none were going to stop this fight. The youkai from within the castle wouldn't however because their lord would kill them if he lost. Guards and servants stood watching from different places far from the giant warriors. This battle was going to be interesting indeed.

Sesshoumaru gave her an inu smirk as he ran forward his eyes flashing. He didn't expect her claws to come out though and turned his head one they did. Purple started to glow around her claws as she unleashed her Dakkasou. Sesshoumaru realized a way out before her attack hit him and rolled to his left. The large amount of Dakkasou was sent over the ground. The smell of lilies, roses, cherry blossoms, and an acid like smell filled the air as it ate away at the different plants on the ground.

Growling in frustration she jumped into the air racking her claws across his back as he came at her. Blood flowed from his wounds and she yawned slightly telling him he was starting to bore her with his little game. She grinned when she heard him snarl telling her to 'shut the fuck up'. However she wouldn't do such a thing and brought her tail up, knocking his back legs out from under him.

He rolled like before and bit into her open stomach when she attacked him. With pride he watched as she let loss a string of growls, each filled with un-lady like words. Still he too was becoming bored with their game. Eyes flashed brighter red, fangs lengthened more, as did claws, as his instincts took him further into blackness.

Kagome was having the same thing going on inside her mind. Blackness filled her humanoid being as her inu took her further from herself. She growled as Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her. This time however they were both completely gone. With this in everyone else's mind the two lunged at each other ripping at any flesh they could get at.

Sesshoumaru allowed his claws to rip threw her right shoulder as he saw the crescent moon begin to form on her forehead. Her own symbol was fading and would soon be no more giving him a warm feeling. His fangs were digging inside her right leg as she tore at his back.

If any youkai were going to interfere they wouldn't now. Both male and female were gone from the world leaving behind two raging beasts. Any youkai, or even ningen witnessing the two battle would soon be sickened as Kagome's shoulder was ripped open to the bone, muscle, veins, and other pieces of flesh flying from her form as Sesshoumaru's claws ripped at even the large bone. Kagome was managing to make as much blood as she could pour from his wounds mindless of her own.

His head reared back and howled in pain as she dug her claws into his spine. Growling he threw her off his back, snarling as he laid a paw upon her throat, threatening her to fight him. However his wish was not taken with a lot of intelligence as Kagome leapt onto his back. She dug her fangs into the back of his neck wanting nothing more then to hear it snap behind her.

Both ripped at the other as the night wore on. Nighttime creatures kept far enough away to watch as the two youkai fought. Both by now were covered in blood. Both weren't giving up and didn't seem like they would anytime soon.

Kagome rolled over once again putting him on the bottom as she tried to tear at his throat. However a large head was slammed into her inu chin as she howled in pain. Her dislocated jaw hanging open as she panted for air. Sesshoumaru was doing much the same but his mind was on his hurt left arm. She'd dug into everything, which included the bone, clear down to the marrow of it.

She knew her strength was nearly gone and prepared herself for one last lunge. That lunge never happened for Sesshoumaru leapt up before she could move. He'd slammed into her front tossing her a good twenty feet before she hit the ground, rolling as she did. He waited and red eyes flashed with triumph as her form shifted.

Watching to confirm his belief he watched as she turned back to her humanoid form. Clothing was no more, as she lay naked among the blood-covered flowers. He pushed his beast and instincts back as he to shifted back into his humanoid form. He however was weary of Kagome as he stepped toward her. Until he heard her steady heartbeat and breathing did he let out a howl of victory.

Everything with ears heard the howl within the Western Lands. Some turned toward it, while youkai nodded in understanding of a victory. Some even knew whom it was from and silently congratulated him on his victory while others tried to hide their jealousy at the new knowledge of Lord Sesshoumaru having found a strong mate and taking her threw Shiro-Inu Mating Rites. All though cringed at the thought of more small like Sesshoumaru's running around the lands, all of which would be strong since his howl told all youkai he had been taken by his instincts during his battle.

Sesshoumaru leaned over her form. He to no longer had clothing but it didn't bother him. Youkai unlike ningen weren't as modest. Though some females could be not wanting males to see their naked form before mated. His blood dripped still from many small, and some large wounds as he leaned over picking her up into his arms.

His arm shot with pain as he hissed in pain. He wobbled a bit and stepped over toward a tree where he sat down his tail wrapping around his bitch. She lay nestled between his spread legs blood covering her black hair, and creamy skin. Looking down at her a small smile tugged at his lips. The crescent on her forehead was purple and had finally formed after all the blood she drank from biting into him at different times.

A guard approached his lord wanting to know if he needed anything. He stopped once he was in good hearing distance knowing any closer and his lords youkai would rear its head killing him for getting so close to his chosen mate. Inuyoukai males got that way right after a mating rite was completed and won. If he were to get to close his lord would see him as a youkai trying to take his mate, thus ending his life.

Golden eyes opened when he heard a male voice. They flashed red and he growled before he heard the question the guard wished to ask. All his youkai saw another male close to his mate however and he raised his whip before the guard spoke. The guard started to speak quickly once he realized his life would be ended if he didn't leave.

"My lord would you like me to get you your attire and a kimono for your mate?" the guard asked quickly really not feeling like dying. He waited and saw his lords eyes flash again before turning gold, then as he turned thus making movement they turned red. He knew it was only because of his lords weakened state that caused the inu to be so free.

Nodding he watched as the male walked away and quietly slipped back into peaceful dreams of him, his mate, and possibly many pups to come in the following years. It stayed alert of anything male or might try and take his mate. His temper was worse them when he first met Rin. The poor girl had faced his inu but did it fearlessly thus earning his trust and becoming his ward.

Now however it wasn't just trying to get things to leave it be. Now it was protecting its mate and would do it until it died, or marked her while mating. Though it would still protect her afterward for now it would protect her from males who wanted to take advantage of her weakened state. Now it would protect her from anything that wanted to take her from him.


	11. Mine

His nose was buried in her hair as his body regained strength. A few times the beast had awaked when guards walked by. Each time he kept his red eyes upon them daring them to come closer to his mate who was sleeping soundly. Nothing would wake her until he was certain she was well, that he would see to. Her wounds were healing nicely and she was still asleep as the day wore on.

The sunlight beat down on them through the branches of their tree. It really wasn't a tall tree but it provided the shade Kagome needed to stay asleep. She was resting so soundly too. Her wounds were healing very nicely and nearly healed completely. She was peaceful now and he could feel the bliss within her mind.

That was he good part of his mark. He knew what she was thinking, and what she was feeling at anytime. Now she felt like she was sleeping better then she ever had and when he heard a soft sound of feet he growled out. He knew who it was but even Rin would not disturb her. Growling loudly he saw Rin poke her head out from behind a tree but she didn't come any closer. No instead the young ningen sat under another tree before them and watched as he lay there.

With the knowledge that she would not bring Kagome from the sleep she needed he closed his eyes. However the peace didn't last long as a voice could be heard off in the distance. Sesshoumaru snarled when he felt his mate stirring a bit.

Jaken came flying into the small space yelling, "Stupid ningen you've been told to not run off like that! If Lord Sesshoumaru finds you wondering around you're going to be in a lot of trouble baka!"

Sesshoumaru snarled again. His mind was set between two things. One letting his mate rest which Jaken wasn't helping and two making the gami to leave Rin alone. The damn thing would always yell something that would happen to her when it wouldn't. Really the gami should learn to know him before yelling things he'd do and wouldn't do every time Rin went off on her own. The child could take care of herself and right now she was on his palace grounds, so like she needed to be watched anyway.

Jaken turned upon hearing a snarl and saw his lord off under a tree. His eyes widened when he took notice that Lady Kagome was lacking clothing, as was his lord. He turned a bright red before turning away from the scene. That was not something he needed to see since his lord was highly protective of her and her body at this moment in time.

Sesshoumaru let out a whimper when Kagome turned in his arms a groan escaping her lips. Afterward however he growled telling Jaken to get the hell out of here or die. Jaken having heard the growl many times before turned and ran as quickly as he could.

Rin laughed a little but other then that stayed where she was. Her eyes closed and she too found the peaceful world of sleep. Sesshoumaru's youkai watched the little girl with mild interest. Yes any other day it would have been more protective of her but right now it wasn't concerned. Only Kagome was on its mind and looking down it was happy to find her sleeping.

A small whine passed through him as his hand lay upon her womb. One day hopefully by tomorrow his pup would rest within the space. He would howl in pride for days when it happened, especially if it did after their first encounter. His joyful howl would be heard for all of Japan to hear for a few days, or until he could howl no more.

Yawning from the heat around him Sesshoumaru closed his eyes once more. He noticed a weight beside him and growled until he saw his little ward curled beside him and halfway in Kagome's lap. She was doing no harm and he decided it didn't matter if she was there or not. With that thought Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted closed and he too was slept away by sleep.

oOo

Hours later Kagome opened her eyes. The sun was going down casting an array of colors over the land. Her body was pressed again a very hard one and she glanced around in curiousity. She could remember everything until darkness hit her, so who won?

"I see your awake koi," came a rumble behind her. She turned and found herself looking up at the red eyes of Sesshoumaru. Rin was lying beside them sleeping as if nothing could disturb her.

"Hai," Kagome replied lazily. She really didn't care how she sounded at the time and waited for the red eyed yet not youkai-controlled male to respond.

Sesshoumaru eyed her before saying, "I was… worried, your wounds were healing but you would not wake."

"It will take me longer to heal then you Sesshoumaru, you are much older," Kagome yawned wishing to sleep more. However Sesshoumaru moved beneath her and reached out grabbing a kimono and handing it out to her.

"Your old one was destroyed when you transform so I got you another one to wear koishii," Sesshoumaru whispered, "It would please me to see you wear it."

"Arigatou," Kagome breathed. She felt heat and noticed he too was naked. Sure she wasn't modest and didn't care if she was nude to the world but she was way to close to him. Also he could see her body parts since she wasn't turned from him.

"What's the matter Kagome? I won therefore you will be much closer later on," Sesshoumaru growling into her ear causing shivers to course down her spine.

He won! He beat her! What the hell did she do wrong? He wasn't going to let her live this down and she was starting to remember something else. It had to do with the spot he was nuzzling on her… her NECK! He marked her that son of a bitch and she… she marked him. Damn it all now she had to mate him. She couldn't just run away anymore. Well not that she did after she met him but how dare he make her mark him without winning first! Damn men, and their damn egos.

Without thinking her nose came down and began rubbing against the bit mark on his neck. A small pleasurable whine came from her lips as her tongue brushed against it. His lower half hardened and his fangs nipped at the mark causing his eyes to bleed more. He knew that she wasn't ready for an encounter just yet but she ground against him. Bucking upward Sesshoumaru bit into his mark wanting to taste her sweet blood, watching as her head tilted backwards in pleasure. When she looked back at him her eyes were red and she licked her lips before throwing herself at him, kissing his lips with force.

Sesshoumaru growled. He wouldn't… couldn't mate with her here. First, it was traditional to mate your beloved in the inu taiyoukai mating grounds, which was a mile away from the Palace Moon. Second, Rin was lying beside them and asleep. Third, it wasn't exactly a proper place to mate since his body would make sure they were connected until it was sure her chances of becoming pregnant were at the highest.

Pulling from her he heard her whimper in protest. Growling back he comforted his aroused female while trying to get her to calm herself. Once he was sure she was calm enough he moved slightly. He needed to stand badly and growled letting Kagome know of his need. Kagome glanced up and rose from her position taking Rin into her arms. Watching she saw him rise, and begin to dress while she grinned watching as he pulled up his hakamas.

oOo

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her to him. He was going to take her to the mating grounds and have his way with her. Her body even now called to him and as he flew from his balcony his mind when back to how they met. It was so strange how they met, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Kagome kept hold of his arm, she was a little nervous though it really didn't bother her. It was the western lord part that bothered her; she would be the Lady of the Western Lands, which meant a lot of responsibly.

Sesshoumaru growled calming her. He didn't need her to be nervous during a mating, especially since they'd be connected for most of the night and he'd take her more then once. He didn't need a nervous or worse frightened female on his hands. That just meant working harder to get his prize. He didn't want to go through that.

Flying there didn't take long and Sesshoumaru landed in the middle of the ancient runes. They were for different things like the goddess of fertility and others. All though held a propose and each was different. He walked up to the tallest one shaped like a falcon with Kagome attached to his hip. She poked her head out from behind him to see what was ahead of them. The place was beautiful with the runes, and trees surrounding the area. Different types of trees like oak, willow, pine, and a type she'd never seen surrounded them. The smells hit her nose like a waterfall of smells though they went together well. The colors that were around them made her feel like she was inside a rainbow. There were flowers all other the ground and the magic she smelled caused more to bloom right under her feet. A bed of pelts and a hot spring could also be found off to the sides. Watching Sesshoumaru she saw him kneel beside the rune and press his palm to the beak. She could smell it; he had cut open his hand to spread blood over the falcon's beak. The scent of it caused her eyes to leak red. A barrier shot up from the rune and she looked toward the sky with little interest.

Hands fell on her hips snapping her attention back to the male with her. A growl erupted from her chest as she lifted her lips to show off her fangs. Whimpering when his hands gently caressed her curses. Her youkai wanted this and so it pressed their body against his wanting nothing more then to be completed by him. Her claws came up to tear threw his haori. However he caught her hands growling for her to be patient. Snarling she pulled her hand from his and tore his haori off watching as he rolled his eyes. Sesshoumaru in turn lifted an eyebrow. So she wanted to play that way did she? With that in mind he brought his claws up and gently cut through the kimono she was wearing. Such a flimsy one it was too, and with that he cupped her breast. Kagome arched up toward him growling in pleasure as she shoved her hands inside the lining of his hakama and ripping the material to the sides. She pressed her length against him knowing full well this was hers; his body belonged to her, and her alone.

Sesshoumaru gripped her ass with his left hand. He was pleased that she was helping him and lengthened his claws to slip underneath her breast binding to cut it from her body. It didn't take much to cute the small cloth from her skin, and he easily fit her breast inside his large hand. The other hand lifted her body off the ground so his mouth could lay soft kisses along her neckline. She too pressed her lips to his neck, over her mark growling when he shook. Her mouth continued up her neck, using her lips, fangs, and tongue to trail a line of kisses up his neck. Upon reaching his ear she pulled the lobe inside her mouth sucking at it like a newborn babe. After she was satisfied with the attention she gave it she nipped up his pointed ear hearing him growl in response. She nipped at very tip and felt him flinched from her, before glancing down at her with red eyes.

He lost control when she nipped at his sensitive ear. His fanged smirk gleamed in the dawning light until he smashed his mouth over hers. She gripped onto his back while wrapping her legs around his waist. Sesshoumaru walked forward toward the pelts wanting to set her down without harming her. Of course when he dropped her onto the pelts wanting her to pleasure him he had scratched her hips causing blood to form on the thin lines. She glanced up at him after hearing him growl. Her head was snapped forward toward his large erection and she licked her lips knowing instantly what he wanted. Her mouth engulfed him with little trouble as her long inu tongue wrapped around the tip.

Sesshoumaru whined as she nipped down toward the base. Her fangs sank into his cock as he tilted his head backwards. His hips surged forward until he heard her gag. Glancing down he felt her nip him hard telling him not to do such a thing again. He growled telling her not to harm him again. His hands tangled in her long hair, and he felt her bob back and forth upon his length. When he felt his climax approaching He tugged at her hair not wanting to spill his seed inside her mouth the first time they made love to each other. Once she looked up at him with confused eyes he knelt down, shoving her onto her back. One thing that he would teach her is that he was always in control, in and out of bed.

Kagome wiggled underneath him. She loved this and growled, arching upward as he caressed her thighs. She moved in circled trying to move away from the tutor he was invoking upon her body. Heat was pooling at her entrance and she wanted him with a passion.

Sesshoumaru brought a hand up to knead her right breast as he trailed his tongue along her inner thigh. When he felt her move he nipped at her upper thigh. He would have chuckled after hearing her gasp but his long tongue brushed up against her. He was too busy to really do anything except continue lapping at her. Her flavor was like nothing he'd ever tasted and he knew right away he'd become addicted to it. He lapped over her soft hidden bud. He shifted slightly so he could push his tongue inside her tight sheath. He could taste the arousal that poured from her as she rocked her hips up toward his face. A soft growl escaped him as he began pulling and pushing his tongue in and out of her body. He wiggled it around inside of her tickling the inside of her walls.

Kagome climaxed suddenly. She bucked upward and once she began coming down from her high she noticed Sesshoumaru had moved up her body. He was staring down at her with lust filled red eyes.

::This will hurt... my... bitch but soon... the pain shall... pass::

::Hai::

Sesshoumaru growled slamming forward. His beast slammed through her virginity and stopped when she tensed up. He knew that she would want to curl into a ball so he pressed his body against her, making her stay flat against the warm pelts. He could feel her juices pressing against him, trying to push him from her body. When he felt her finally moved against him he pulled out of her until only the tip remained before pressing back inside of her.

::So... tight:: he growled out as he picked up the pace. He knew her pleasure filled mind had finally escaped the pain and began to work with her wanting to reach his peak, and spill his seed within her.

::Hai::

::Mine... my bitch... my sweet, tasty bitch::

::Hai... yours... only yours::

Growling Kagome bucked her hips upward gathering a beat and keeping up with his youkai speed easily. Her pleasure was amazing and she whimpered slightly when he pulled form her but squealed when he flipped her over and plunged back inside. She growled out telling him that she was very pleased and wished for more.

Sesshoumaru knew that he would have to twist her around once he was done but he no longer wanted her in the position he had been. His enlarged cock pulsed inside her walls as he began to reach his orgasm. Pressing forward he felt her begin to climax around him. Her walls clenched around him and she began to shake like a wild cat. He finally felt it and then his seed began to leave his body and enter hers as he shook. His fangs slammed down on her mark as he felt her lose consciousness.

After pulling his fangs from her he felt his eyes drop. With his mate asleep he couldn't help but feel the since of consciousness stay with him. He shifted Kagome so she was on her side before lying behind her. His mind slipped as his enlarged cock pulsed within her walls once more.

He took her many more times that night. Each one better then the last, and each one filled with love. They varied from gently to rough, from tender to passionate throughout the night until finally the sun began to rise.

Sesshoumaru awoke to his body finally feeling Kagome would indeed have his pup. He was able to slip from her body finally and only one word went through his mind as he did.

'Mine.'

* * *

 **Note:** I don't remember much of what I wrote when I was a child, but, damn, I had a dirty mind.


	12. For All Eyes to See

Sesshoumaru whined to his mate as she opened her eyes. His own were clouded with happiness and a bit of lust from the night before. They lay together, legs tangled in a lover embrace, a top the large pelts from the mating sessions they had the night before. "How do you feel, mate?" he asked.

Kagome gazed up at him, love filled within her eyes as she replied, "A little sore but other then that I am fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded before moving down her body sniffing at her abdomen. A smile etched itself across his lips as he took in another whiff of the wonderful aroma. His scent was fully mixed with hers meaning his pup now rested within her womb. He began to whimper against her abdomen telling his female she was indeed pregnant while welcoming the new life into the world.

Kagome glanced down tears in her eyes as she smiled to him. She knew what that whimper meant and was proud to say she held the Western Lord's pup within her small body. Growling in happiness she allowed her hands to rest upon her stomach covering the hand he already had there.

Gazing up into her blue eye Sesshoumaru let out another soft growl. He was beyond pleased that his pup was now inside of his female. He did however know that they would need to return to the palace soon. Then he would need to have a meeting with his court to show off his new, though at times mouthy mate. He was sure the other lords' would be extremely jealous that it was he, the youngest to find the female. Some might even try and take her from him, which didn't sit well with him. Growling down at her, he felt his body stiffen once more, ready for another round with her.

Kagome knew just what he wanted and growled back at him. She arched her core toward him to try and get him to enter her. She too was ready for another go, and they wouldn't hurt the pup by doing anything.

Sesshoumaru not wanting to deal with foreplay crawled up her body. He needed her, and would kill even his own departed father to get to her. His mouth ravished her open flesh as he made his way toward his prize. Her body, her mind, and her soul belonged to him, and no one would stop him now. Positioning himself he quickly thrust forward claiming his mates body once again.

Kagome hissed with pleasure. Sure she was sore, but the pain quickly disappeared followed by pleasure. Pleasure only he could bring, and would give to her, her only. Her head tossed back making her dark hair pool around her shoulders. Her hips surged upward to keep with his rhythm. It was an easy task but she needed to feel the beat before she could repeat his rhythm many times.

::My mate::

::Hai your mate::

Sesshoumaru glanced up at her through red eyes before hissing ::My dirty bitch::

Kagome smirked growling ::Hai... only yours::

Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure, lapping his tongue over all exposed flesh he could reach. Her shoulders, and breasts were all covered in his saliva making it gleam in the sunlight. His back arched as he leaned farther down, covering her stomach with his scent. He wanted all to know that this was HIS MATE, and no one besides him touched his mate. Sure many men might lust for her, like they had his mother years ago, but they would never know her body like he did.

She felt the knot inside her lower stomach tighten as Sesshoumaru continued with his, five fast, two hard, three rough, and four smooth. Her back arched up toward him as her head fell back with a loud howl of pleasure. She allowed all to know that she was pleased, and didn't care who knew so.

Sesshoumaru continued his torture until finally finding his own end. He reared his head back roaring to everything that the Western Lord was pleased beyond anything before. His fangs came crashing down upon his shoulder. Kagome as well sank her fangs into his junction. The blood would be stored within her body so she could take on her mate's strength when pregnant with his pups. Nuzzling against their marks the couple whined knowing that they were one.

oOo

Kagome sat where she was told. Sure there were a lot of rules but being the mate to Sesshoumaru was lovely. She was going to be showed off to the court today, and then there would be a presentation later on in the week to honor them. She really did understand why she needed to be showed off to his court, but she wasn't so sure she was ready to be showed off at the presentation since she wasn't so used to crowds.

A smirk appeared on her face with that. Sesshoumaru had told her something about keeping her tongue still when she felt like being mouthy. He had found that at times she was a lot of bark, and then if necessary she could also be a lot more action. Of course she didn't like to fight others, because she usually ended up hurting them. Her father had always said her big heart was going to get her killed one-day. She hoped that wouldn't happen but whatever came along came alone.

Sesshoumaru walked toward his mate, pride radiating off his body. He noticed her nervousness and bent down beside her. However as soon as he got to her side, that nervousness turned to smugness telling him she wasn't going to heed his advice if she couldn't help it. Shaking his head he said, "Come mate."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru," she said knowing that she was the only one able to call him by his first name. That fact was only because she was his mate, but before it was only because he never said she couldn't. She followed like a good mate should and watched as he walked toward his courtroom. A large room she had been showed before, filled with ivory, and lots of stone.

He pushed the door open easily and motioned for her to go in. She walked inside and stopped just beside the door with her head bowed, and eyes closed. Waiting she heard someone say, 'Entering Lord Sesshoumaru and his new Lady, Lady Kagome.'

Sesshoumaru walked inside hearing gasps come from some of his council members as Kagome raised her head. Her blue eyes brightened the room and he walked toward his chair letting her stand there like taught. Once seated he saw her begin to walk forward and stand in the middle circle, until kneeling down before the court. A smirk appeared on his face, knowing she had done well.

Her red kimono was long thus folding over her slippers. Black designs were cast upon the fabric in different ways, and swirled on the sleeves. He had had the kimono made just for this occasion and another for the presentation, of course that one was black. He wanted her to give off the image she gave him when he first saw her but without the warrior, and only the hime. Though he did want her to admit her aura off in full.

The council members began to talk among themselves all eyeing the new beautiful Lady. Her aura showed that she was nothing from weak, and her kind nature could be seen throughout the room. One of the women narrowed her eyes, but held her tongue until she couldn't take it anymore. Sesshoumaru was to be hers and this whore came and took him from under her nose.

"This is your choice Lord Sesshoumaru, she is to weak to be here? Also where did you find such a whore?" she said hoping to get truth out of her words. However it wasn't Sesshoumaru that said anything.

"I would suggest you keep your tongue Tis unless you wish to have it removed," Kagome said gazing up at the female.

Tis gasp and looked to the amused Sesshoumaru. Her mouth hung open until she felt someone tug at her kimono. "Stay out of my way old dragon. If she is so willing to fight for what is hers then allow her to?" she hissed to the dragon before her.

"Tis… you will not speak to my mate in such a way. For you foolishness you shall be turned from my council member to Jaken's slave," Sesshoumaru smirked. He hated the stupid bitch and would be more then happy to give her to the gami. He heard Tis begin to cry but only held his gaze on his mate. Such a lovely creature she was, and seeing her sit there in such a position made him want to simply run to her, before mating her there on the floor of his courtroom. He knew Kagome could feel his thoughts as she licked her lips, and sent him a lustful glance.

"I congratulate you Lord Sesshoumaru," said the dragon that had tried to save Tis's spot. She had been a very good adviser but she just couldn't stay away from something that wasn't to be hers.

Sesshoumaru nodded and gave Kagome a small smile. All the council members caught it and they to began to smile. Yes, this female would be very good for their lord. She was already working her special magic around him.

oOo

Kagome now sat on the balcony recalling the presentation that just took place. She had had to deal with a few smart mouth little bitches but she soon showed them that she wasn't one to mess with. She too held a smart mouth and unlike them wasn't afraid to show that she knew some very unpleasant words. Even her mother had been surprised at the language she handled them with while Sesshoumaru smirked amusingly the whole time.

At one point she had even said something about, 'Why deal with the losers when I already have the prize?' Sesshoumaru's smirk had turned to a smile, though very small in size. She of course knew he wasn't one to show emotions in public. Sesshoumaru had whispered something about getting something special later on. She could just bet what that was.

Now sitting there, she cast an eerie glance over the land. Her life had changed so suddenly, but she wouldn't change that. Now she looked back into the room to find her mate gazing at her, but her attention when back outside. She could have sworn she saw something. Strange, she felt like someone, or something was watching over her. Like with turning her from the hidden girl of a large estate, to the all to see Lady of the Western Lands.

oOo

Bankotsu gazed down at his daughter one last time. The elders had allowed him to come this far and were giving him one more day before finally passing over. So with one last glanced his bright voice sang through the trees like a ghost.

"Be safe my daughter. I have gotten you this far and now it is up to you…"

With a final glance to the couple Bankotsu decided that he had seen enough. He would go see his lovely mate one last time and then he would go back to the heavens and await the day that his family finally joined him…

_Fin_


End file.
